


Everyone has skeletons in their closets

by Really_bad_at_choosing_user_names



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Childhood Trauma, Graphic Description, Human Experimentation, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Swearing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_bad_at_choosing_user_names/pseuds/Really_bad_at_choosing_user_names
Summary: A story set in a cyber-neon future.Where a very small portion of the Earth's population are super humans.The story of Roman and – spoiler (Patton)– 's journey to heroisem, learning along the way that everything is not what it seems. As they are entangled in a web of lies and secrets, so big that it has rooted itself in this society's very foundation, each lie bigger and darker than the first.It's also a story about the importance of trusting the right people.





	1. Roman/Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so let's hope it's not a train wreck.

2130, 

MOON CITY.

 

Perched on a window sill, forty feet above the ground. Bathed in the neon lights of the city. The crisp cold night air hit his face head on. His gaze panning over the horizon, deep in concentration.  Roman's hair whipped into his eyes. Looking over to the port as he absentmindedly removed his hair from his eyes. He was positively sure they were gonna show up tonight. These guys have never been off the streets for more than four days. Yet two weeks have passed and there still was no sign of them. _This mask is so itchy, why is it so itchy?_ Roman thought to himself as he brought a hand up to rub the underside of his right eye. _Fuck. This is even worse. I should really ask for a new one._

 

“Roman …” that one word brought him back to reality. _lucky_ _me,_ he groaned internally, _another lecture. Great, just great._

“ … you need… and I can't stress enough NEED to get back here.” The voice coming through his comms was distorted and staticy. Yet he was still able to identify its owner, Joan. A close friend of his and the oricel to his birds of prey. 

“Oh my god Joa…”

“Right now Roman.” 

“ Geeze dude you need to relax, nothing bad has happened and nothing bad is going to happen…” ironically not even  a split second passes, before something to his left explodes.  __ He should really wait next time before he utters anything in the future. Roman's head whipped to his left. Immediately spotting the burning thirty story building.  _ Fuck me. _

“Don't do ANYTHING stupid Ro …” Roman turns off his comms hearing Joan's last words of protest and his name before the line goes dead silent. He slides off the building's side and nothing but sprints towards the burning building.

 

Flames licked the night sky giving an orange hue to it. The yells and cries for help of the residents filled the once quiet night. 

Roman dashes through the doors maneuvering his way around the hot scorching Flames. 

 

It isn't until after Ro saves twenty residents and is caring his twenty-first, a little girl and her cat, that backup arrives. And not the type he was hoping for. Stood before him were his friends, Thomas and Joan. They weren't even property trained superheroes. Scratch that the were not trained at all. Don't get him wrong he was glad to see them and get their assistance. He was just surprised that no fully fledged hero was dispatched to the scene. with a few nodes of agreement, to their unspoken plan. Roman and Thomas run into the building, while Joan hangs back in a secluded spot, set up a well defended station so they could use their astrakinesis without any disturbances. 

 

Joan's severed consciousness wandered through the burning building. As soon as they located all the remaining residents their consciousness returned to their body. They map out their findings and send copies of them to both of their friends inside.

 

Roman has to admit that having both Thomas and Joan around made things much easier on him, he must bring them along on other stakeouts and off the books missions of his. 

 

As Roman set down the last resident, he looked up to have none other than the one and only, number one public superhero God Might in the field of his vision.  _ Better late than never, I guess.  _ He thought to himself as he strode towards the 35 year old superhero.  The closer Ro got, the more he was able to make out the man’s facial expressions. Remembering all too late  that he'd snuck out to patrol with no authorisation earlier that evening. Saying that he's fucked would be a huge understatement.  

 

God Might was furious to say the least. Roman swears he was able to see seething flames from the side of the man's face. “ You little shit. Do any of the things I ever say resonate in that thick skull of yours. When will you learn that you're supposed to do as  you are told. You have broken protocol seven times this week and it's only Tuesday. I'M TIRED OF ALL YOUR BULLSHIT.” 

“ You should be glad that I broke protocol. If not, we would have had five dosen casualties on our hands.” Roman says smugly.

“Do I look like I give a damn.”

“But you should. I was saving people, which by the way is your job, OUR job…”  he points to the both of them. 

“NO. Your job is to follow orders, and follow orders alone.” Snaps the hero.

“Do you expect me to sit around and do nothing. You were LATE. PEOPLE COULD HAVE DIED. NAY, WOULD HAVE DIED.” 

“ I DON'T FUCKING CARE.” 

“But Sir, we’re… we're super heroes… you should care whether or not people die. It is your job after all.” Murmuring the last part, hoping his superior doesn't hear it.

“ AGAIN WITH THIS ‘WE’RE SUPERHEROES, IT'S OUR JOB’ CRAP.” The hero was full on shouting as he dragged Roman to one of the agency's black vans. “A SUPERHERO'S JOB ISN’T TO SAVE PEOPLE. NO ONE CARES IF YOU ACTUALLY SAVE LIVES. A SUPERHERO  JUST HAS TO SMILE AND LOOK PRETTY IN FRONT OF CAMERAS. NO ONE EXPECTS US TO SAVE ANY ONE. SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY.” 

 

God Might hurtled Roman into the back of the van. He stumbles but manages to land on one of the black leather seats. Ro could make out his friends being lead to the backs of different vans before G.M. slammed  the doors of this van shut,drowning him in darkness. As the van started to move, Roman was left wondering how the agency could leave the site of an accident without so much of a check for casualties or at the very least lending out a hand to the now homeless residents of that building. His thoughts then wandered to the man in charge of his training, His Mentor, and how the man hadn't cared in the slightest whether anyone died because of his tardiness. The man had no remorse whatsoever. 

 

The back doors of the van creaked open, allowing light to flood its insides. God Might dragged his apprentice out with all his strength – which is a lot considering he has enhanced strength– and hauled him off to the inside of a  large library-like dark office and shut the double doors behind him. Roman was expecting to get an earful from his mentor, he hadn't expected that he'd gotten himself in this much trouble to get sent to The office like a small child. 

Roman gulped past that lump that has started to form in his throat, As he steeles and readies himself for what is to come.

  
  
  



	2. Roman/Chapter 2

2130,

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

 

Nervousness coursed through his veins. shifting from one leg to another. Roman's eyes frantically shot around the room, as he stood there, unmoved from the spot his mentor had shoved him onto at the start of the dark office . 

 

The man in the chair turned around to face him – _ Geeze what is this,a movie? _ –. The grin that broke out on the man's face as his eyes set on Roman was unsettling to say the least.

 

“Roman, my boy…”

“Dr. Sinclair.” He said with a crude nod of the head.

“Please call me Foust… Actually don't. Dr. Sinclair is fine. But please do sit.” Gesturing to the seat in front of him.

Roman took another huge gulp of air before striding towards the offered seat and plopping on to it. 

“Doctor.”

 

There he was, face to face with the founder of T.D.O.S.H.I., the best superhero agency in the world. The agency he worked for. Just sitting there. Staring at him. In awkward silence. 

“Okay then … Mister Prince, do you know why you're here? Do you know why I asked you to be here?” 

 

_ Asked isn't the word I'd use, but okay. _ Roman thought to himself as he shook his head.

“ Well Mr Price, I have received word of your recent … ‘activities’. And I am quite concerned to be honest. Your 'activities’ might not seem like much to you, but in reality they are very … what's the word… let's say bad for simplicity’s sake.”  The doctor leaned forward, and adjusted his position on his chair.

 

“Not only have you disobeyed your superiors’ orders; multiple times now, might I add. You have disregarded all of Mr Garrett's pointers, tips and warnings. Which by the way you shouldn’t, since he is our top hero and has been in this business since day one. In addition, you are also actively proceeding to throw yourself in harm's way following some foolish fantasy of princes are heroes that save everyone.” 

 

Dr. Sinclair leaned back in his chair adjusting his position once again –  _ Damn, he must be really uncomfortable in that chair if he has to adjust his position every few sentences _ _ – _ .

“I don't know if you know this, but a lot of our agency's top heroes have suggested that you go out on patrol with Mr Garrett, seeing as he IS Your Mentor, as a solution to your sneaking out problem. To be frank with you Mr Price, I would very much prefer your staying at base at all times. You are after all … a very rare specimen; as manipulators themselves are a very rare breed in the already very rare super powered community. So you might see where my concern stems from. But alas, I will NOT be keeping you cooped up in this base, as I’ve seen the disdain you had for the suggestion color your face … What I will be doing tho, is put this bracelet on your wrist. This little bad boy, as the kids say these days, doubles as a tracker and as a power suppressor, so we could monitor your every move at any given time and well … remove your powers if need be.” He finished as he clasped the bracelet shut around Roman's right wrist.

“Am I clear, Mr Prince?”

“Cristal.” 

“Good, you may take your leave.” 

With that, Roman shot up from his seat and nothing but ran out of the doctor's office back to his room in the sleeping quarters.

 

Roman plopped down on his bed as soon as the giant platinum mechanic door to his room swooshed shut. Remembering that he was still wearing his super suit – which he should not have called a super suit because he now had a sudden urge to watch a certain Pixar movie and a flurry of other Disney films. Who was he kidding, it's not sudden, he always has the urge to watch Disney movies. It's called being Roman.– Shooting Up from his bed, he stripes to his boxers and makes a mental reminder to take the suit back to the lab as soon as possible; lest he wants another lecture from Joan. 

 

Plopping back down on his bed, Roman looked up to the glow in the dark stars he'd managed to put on his ceiling without Garrett noticing, –  _ sometimes this place feels like a prison; what do you mean I can't have glow in the dark stars on my ceiling. You know what I can and I did, so fuck you Garrett. _ – and sighed deeply.

 

He looked back at the very one sided convention he had with the doctor earlier, mulling over his choice of words. The doctor's use of the word  _ rare _ multiple times stuck out to Roman.  _ A rare specimen. Roman _ wasn't rare, well he didn't think of himself as such. ‘ _ As manipulators themselves are a rare breed.’  _ _ What kind of nonsense was that old man spouting. How can manipulators be rare if in the agency alone – which might I add has no two agents with powers of the same category.– has three manipulators… in one place. There's me with my super awesome Light Manipulation. And there's Thomas, his power is Defense Manipulation, cool but not as cool as mine. Last there was Pat, Patton's were Emotion Manipulation. ARE NOT WERE, ARE. I can't think in such a negative manner. I have to have faith in him. I have to believe that he is alive and well. That he's kicking. That he's still his bubbly fun self. He's not dead. He's Not Dead. He is NOT dead. If I think of bad things, bad things will happen. He is NOT DEAD. HE IS NOT DEAD.HE.IS.NOT.DEAD. I believe in you buddy… wherever you are. _

 

He looked to his left, to the picture on his bedside table and smiled to himself. With that Roman slipped into a deep dreamless peaceful sleep, in a position he will surely regret when morning comes and would feel the effects of for days to come.


	3. Roman/Chapter 3

2130,

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

 

He stumbles back as Garrett's fist collides with the right side of his face. Whoever made his schedule was truly an idiot, because really who puts a sparring session, with Dwayne Garrett of all people at six in the morning. An idiot that's who. Expecting Roman to be functional or even up at such an ungodly hour is truly an atrocity. 

 

Roman had received about a dozen hits in his drowsy state, and clearly Garrett was enjoying himself way too much. This was supposed to be hand to hand combat training, Not use your apprentice as a punching bag -that barely withstands enhanced strength, might he add- time.  He fell to the ground with a loud thud as Garrett lands another punch, this time in his gutt. Roman grunts as he brings his arms around his waist, hugging himself, trying desperately to dull the pain in his stomach.

 

“The hell? You're worn out from just that. What the hell are ya made of, jello?” 

“ If you’d given me a few seconds to breathe I wouldn't be in such a state.”

“ Oh? So you're blaming your little weak noodle body's inability to function on me?”

“ HEY! I don't have a ‘ weak noodle body’. I have abs you know. So thank you very much.” 

“Oh yeah, and I have a collection of teensy-weensy horses…”

“What The Fuck?”

“And they're both pretty useless.” 

“HEY.”

“You know what scratch that, all of you is useless period.”

“I.AM.NOT.USELESS.” Roman says through gritted teeth. As he crossed his arms.

“Sure you are. When was the last time you've done anything productive that benefits humanity, huh?” Garrett says as he starts to move around the training deck.

“ Yesterday, I…”

“Never that's when. You're as useless as that stuck door to the bathroom's stalls on the seventh floor. You are the most useless, incompetent, worthless, ineffective agent we've had to this day. All you've ever done is bitch.”

“I don't bitch…”

 

“Ever since day one, that's all you've ever done. Day after day. Every day. And to think that agent Heart would always stick his neck out for you. We lost a good soldier in Heart. The fact that he's gone and you're still here is truly despicable and disgusting. It Should Have Been You Who Died.”

“HE IS NOT DEAD.” Roman screamed at the top of his lungs as his fist came pounding down on the hard wooden floor, causing Garrett to spin around and stair him dead in the eyes. 

 

“Yeah?... And you're not stupid.”

“HE.IS.NOT.DEAD.HE IS ALIVE AND WELL.”

“I see you're deluding yourself again, whatever makes you sleep at night kid. And also, fairies and mermaids are REAL.” Garrett sarcastically retorted as he spun around on his heels and walked out the deck, with a barely audible “I  can't deal with shit like this when sober. I need a drink.” 

 

And with that he was out of the room, out of sight and out of earshot. Roman furiously rubbed at his eyes, thankful for not shedding any tears in front of Garrett; As he knew the man would never let him live it down, he would call him names till the day he dies. 

 

Roman has never let the old fart’s Hurtful words get to him. Though hearing the man; whose almost everyone's superior, say that Patton was gone. That… now that broke his heart and shattered his soul into a million pieces. The fact that everyone in this stupid agency –even his closest friends– thought that Patton was dead, destroys him. 

 

To think that these people thought so little of Patton's ability to endure and survive. Of Patton's ability to defeat a foe. To think, they'd thought he was that weak to the point where he'd die and leave the people he cares for in pain. To break his promises to the people he loves. And just die without trying to contact his loved ones. To have so little faith in him and his return. It was unfathomable to Roman. 

 

Roman sniffled and pushed himself of the cold, hard floor. Collecting his stuff he walked aimlessly in the Halls of the seventy story building. Crushed and lost in thought.

When he came back to reality he found himself standing in front of the door of a room he hadn't been to in months.

 

 Activating the door with a biometric scan of his palm, Roman took a step inside. A warm feeling spread throughout his body as he took in Patton's room. It really hasn't changed since the day they met has it? Same warm feeling? Check. Same feeling of security and safety? Double check. And that smell of freshly baked cookies? Yup, still there. 

 

Ro dropped his belongings at the foot of Patton's bed, plopping down on it with a long sigh. He bounced on the bed a bit, before looking over to the arria of pictures on Patton's nightstand. One in particular caught his attention, the first one they'd ever taken together. 

 

Roman picked it up and laid down on the bed. A huge dopey grin broke out on his face as he caressed his thumb over the glass of the pictures’ frame. He could see it in his mind’s eye, their first meeting, clear as day.

 

———————————

  
  


2125, 

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

 

Roman felt like an idiot. There he was, on the floor of the reception at THE T.D.O.S.H.I. head quarters, curled up on himself, crying his eyeballs out. And not just any crying, ugly crying. Just sitting there for everyone to see and make fun of. He missed his mama, really missed her. It had only been about five hours since he’d seen her last. Roman swayed back and forth willing himself to calm down as he was hiccuping at this point.

 

Earlier today he was just a normal fifteen year old. Helping out his mama with breakfast, bickering with his ten year old sister Estella, chasing around the twins Mark and Bri, talking to his abuela and playing with his dog Caramella. Ok normal wasn't entirely true. He did have superpower after all. But other than that he was pretty normal. The last thing he expected to happen when he woke up this morning was for a bunch of government guys to show up at his doorstep and take him away.

 

More tears spilled down his faces at the thought of never seeing his family again. And now, he was full-on hyperventilating.

 “Breathe.” A soft and sweet voice from above instructed. Roman could feel a figure slide down the wall and sit next to him. And then there was a hand on his back tapping out a rhythm. Roman tried as best as he could to match his breathing to the rhythm.

“Breathe…. That's it, breathe.” 

 

 “You okay there kiddo?” Asked the voice after he managed to regulate his breathing. Roman lifted his gaze. His aqua blue eyes met a pair of sky blue ones hidden behind the black frames of glasses. The owner of the voice was a teenager not older than Roman by much. He was wearing a blue shirt that had ‘ the time is meow’ on it in all caps along with a cat, a light gray cat hoodie and shorts with cat paw prints. Wild, curly blonde–hassel hair fell in his eyes. The guy looked kind of ridiculous to be honest. Which caused Roman to giggle.

“'m fine.” He sniffled.

“ You don't look fine. Plus I can feel people's emotions. And what I'm feeling come off of you doesn't feel like ‘fine’. So what's wrong?”

Roman sighed. “ Nothing.” He mumbles.

“ I know what nothing looks like. After all, it's all I've been doing for months.” He retorts, earning him a chuckle out of Roman. “And that ain't it.”

 

It was a couple of minutes before Roman responds in a very low, almost inaudible voice. “I miss my mama.” Roman lowered his head on to his knees and hugged his legs closer.

 

“ Oh, kiddo.” The teenager brought his hand to Roman's back and rubbed it in comforting circles. He took a few seconds contemplating whether or not to say anything, before he finally said “ You know I heard … that once you get a very high up rank, you are no longer bound by any rules and are given free range. Meaning…. That you could go see her in the future, Whenever you want for however long you want.” Roman perked up at that.

 

“ Really?” He asked excitedly.

The teen nods his head answering with a soft “Really.” Back.

The boys sat in comfortable silence until the older's stomach growled. “I think we should grab a bite. All that crying must have drained a lot of your energy after all.” 

“ Yeah.”

They pushed themselves off the ground, with Roman slightly behind. And started walking to the elevator. The guy then turns around.

“ Patton, by the way. Patton Heart. Eighteen.”

He said as he extended his hand to Roman.

“Roman. Roman Prince. Fifteen.” Ro answers shaking his outstretched hand.

  
  


Reaching the bases’ crowded cafeteria, barely managing to get themselves a table to sit on. Patton offered to get their food trays and soon enough they were both happily eating the cafeteria's slimy goo-like food.

 

They started talking about everything and nothing. One thing lead to another, and for some reason they were now talking about whether or not a bear could actually ride a unicycle. 

 

“I think we should take a picture together. You know as a …  _ Souvenir.”  _ Patton says with a big dopey smile.

“Wait, you watched that show?”

“You ... got my reference?”

“Of Course I did, that show's a masterpiece.”

“I think this… ” he gestures between him and Roman, smiling from ear to ear. “is gonna be a friendship that lasts a lifetime.”

  
  


———————————

  
  
  
  


2130, 

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

 

Roman fell asleep clutching the frame. He'd woken up late in the afternoon and missed everything on his schedule for the day. – He should really get a full night’s rest and sleep early.– Garrett was obviously mad, but Roman couldn't give two shits as he was in a good mood. A good mood that lasted a whole week.

 

  
  
  



	4. Roman/Chapter 4

2130, 

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

 

Lunch time. the busiest time of the day at T.D.O.S.H.I. head quarters, all its pricks and assholes gather in one place to eat, pick fights with each other, pick up girls and pick on weaker guys. The three picks, The Holy Trinity. Asshole culture at its peak. Roman shook his head, and turned away from the brawl at the front of the cafeteria back to his friends. Joan was doodling something and Thomas was picking at his food. He was right to do so after all, in all Roman's five years at this hellhole they'd never served anything remotely healthy or appetizing as a matter of fact. Ever. Roman looked down at his plate, wondering what the people who work in the kitchen did to the food to make it this … this sloppy and gooey … and gross.

 

‘HEROES, TRAINEES, AGENTS AND ENGINEERS.’  Sounded a robotic voice from the speakers over head. ‘PLEASE REPORT TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM IMMEDIATELY.’

 

Roman, Thomas and Joan gave each other confused looks. Roman shrugged it off and got up, his two friends following suit. Heading to the conference room, Roman at the lead. 

 

Entering, they sat at the back of the room. Garrett was down on the stage along with Laura Seas, the esteemed hero Strong Girl – one of Roman's favorite superheroes till this day– . Claw Peppers or Flames, an asshole that somehow became a superhero. Steel Argent ie the hero Iron Grid. And lastly Dr. Sinclair, sitting in the stage's right corner looking over the gathering crowd. For a split second their eyes met, before he quickly turned his attention back to his friends, ignoring the chills he got from that brief exchange.

 

“As you all know…” Garrett said once the room was full. “ We – the superhero community– are currently fighting a dangerous threat to humanity. A villainous organization by the name, The Sides. For too long we've had no information on them. They were an evil force operating from the shadows. Goals and motives unknown to us. Numbers, reach and influence also unknown. We only knew of their leader, the man that calls himself Deceit. Not anymore though. Seven months ago we sent in one of our own agents, to investigate more into this organization of shadows. Today we bare the fruits of his efforts. Seven long months of radio silence yield us three opportunities to strike back.” 

 

A great hollow screen glitched to life, producing a chorus of exhales and sighs. Like Roman their eyes must have caught sight of the name at the bottom. Roman's excited vibration was at a frequency harmful to dogs as he read the name over and over to make sure he made no mistake the first time. Patton Heart.

 

“ He's alive.” The dopey expression of awe and admiration on Thomas's face was priceless.

“It looks like it.” The one painting Joan's face wasn't any better.

“ _I told you so_.” The smug look on Ro’s face rivalled both theirs.

He snapped his attention back to Patton's report on the flickering green hollow screen.

 

MAY THIRD, 2130,

STATUS REPORT,

OPERATION BUNNY,

 

FIRST AND FOREMOST, I WOULD LIKE TO SEND MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES FOR MY TARDINESS WITH THIS REPORT. AS I WAS UNDER CONSTANT OBSERVATION MY WHOLE STAY. SECONDLY, I AM PROUD TO SAY THAT IN THE PAST FEW MONTHS I WAS ABLE TO CLIMB THE RANKS OF THE ORGANIZATION RELATIVELY QUICKLY.  I WAS ASSIGNED TO A POSITION OF ASSISTANT TO ONE OF THE HIGHEST RANKING MEN IN THE ORGANIZATION, HE OVERLOOKS MOST OF THE SIDES’ BUSINESS DEALS. SO I WILL BE ABLE TO KEEP YOU POSTED ON ANY OF THEIR DEALINGS. UNFORTUNATELY I WAS NOT ABLE TO GATHER MUCH INFORMATION ON THE SIDES THEMSELVES. IT APPEARS THAT THEY DO NOT INTERACT WITH THEIR SUBORDINATES AT ALL. IN ADDITION IT SEEMS THAT NO ONE HAS SEEN OR HEARD FROM DECEIT IN A WHILE. THO I WAS ABLE TO OBTAIN THE LOCATIONS AND DATES OF THE SIDES’ NEXT BIG THREE MOVES. I CAN TELL YOU WITH CERTAINTY THAT IN TWO DAYS THEY WILL ATTEMPT TO COLLECT A SHIPMENT FROM AN UNKNOWN BUSINESS PARTNER AT THE CITY PORT, AT NINE PM.  IN A WEEK’S TIME, THEY WILL ATTACK THE GOVERNMENT'S DATA CENTER IN CENTRAL DOWNTOWN, AT TEN PM. AND IN A MONTH, THEY ARE PLANNING TO TAKE OVER OUR BRANCH ON THE WEST COAST. A SPECIFIC TIME WAS NOT GIVEN FOR THIS PARTICULAR ONE. I URGE YOU TO BE PREPARED AND ALERT AT ALL TIMES. 

 

HUGS AND KISSES,

PATTON HEART.

 

“ As you can all see we have an emergency on our hands. The sides are no longer striking small and large business, they're going after the government this time around.” Garrett continued. “ We must be prepared and more vigilant than ever. We must get rid of the enemy once and for all. The time is now as three opportunities have shown themselves to us. We will need to have constant patrol units on the streets at all times. Dolan Hunter, Angela Rust, Roman Prince, down here. Everyone else dismissed.”

 

Roman took one last look at his friends as they got up to leave like the rest of the attendance. As the last agents filtered out, Roman took the stairs two at a time down towards the stage. He stood there awkwardly, the two new recruits beside him, waiting. Waiting for Garrett to say anything. 

 

“You three…” said the doctor instead as he stood from his seat and advanced towards them. “Will be joining our esteemed heroes, here on this stage, on their mission to capture the enemy. Meaning you will free your schedules for the dates provided by Mr Heart, as you will be the ones to lead our counter attacks on the sides. You will also get intensified field training as of tomorrow. Since you three have the strongest powers with the most potential in your whole generation.” Dr. Sinclair stated while looking directly at Roman. “So get enough rest today. After all, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Dismissed.”  With a flick of Sinclair's wrist. The three of them headed up the stairs. 

 

Once near the door Roman turned around. “What about this.” He said holding hand up pointing to the bracelet on his wrist.

“We'll discuss that when its time comes.” Answers the doctor as he turns around and walks back stage, all four heroes on his heels.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Roman/Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best but whatever.

2130,

DOWNTOWN,

MOON CITY,

 

Two inches of snow covered the entire city. It had started snowing about two hours ago and hadn't let up since. Visible puffs of air left his mouth. He was freezing, even though his white suit with the red, blue and gold accents was made of insulating, heat reserving material that could withstand temperatures below minus thirty degrees. It was just minus one, yet he felt like a popsicle. Shaking like a leaf, he tucks his hands under his armpits. His gaze moves upwards to the tips of the sky scrappers. He loved this city and he loves everything about it. Its sky high buildings. Its people –most of them anyway–. Its neon lights. Even its weather that never agreed with him.

 

Taking in a deep breath, he looks to his side and smiles as he sees Laura smiling back at him a few feet away. Roman was truly lucky. The thirty five year old hero was the only genuine one on her squadron. The fact that Roman was teamed up with her for his daily field training and not with his ass of a mentor was a miracle. God Might or Dwayne the Asshole Garrett as now dubbed by Roman, was his favorite hero growing up, his idol if you will. Laura was his favorite heroine. She still is. Garrett… not so much. And he was never a fan of Claw, ever. And he was right not to be, the dude’s a prick. And then there was Steel, not much was seen of that woman. So Roman didn't have an opinion on her.

 

“You ready buddy?” Asked Laura snapping him out of whatever that was.

“As I'll ever be.” He answered earning him a laugh out of her.

“Okay, first rule of patrolling you need to find high grounds to look out from but you also need to be well hidden.” 

“I already knew that.” He mumbles.

“I know that you knew that. I just need to say it out loud so Sinclair doesn't hound my ass about it from here to infinity and beyond.”

They both snickered. Laura was truly a fun woman to be around. Roman might have been repeating himself, but she truly was.“Let's climb up that water tower, it’ll give us a good look out point.”

 

They climbed up the tower and waited in silence. It was about an hour and a half before they saw a figure running out of a building of a small business. 

“Go get em tiger.” 

“ME???” 

“Yeah, I'm here to direct you to some degree not do your job for you.”

“REALLY?”

Her only form of answer was a small hmm.

“Really really?”

“Oh my god, just gO.” 

With that Roman jumps of the tower, lands in a crouch, snow halfway to his chest and breaks into a sprint in the perp's general direction. And in no time he was able to see his back. 

 

“HEY… YOU.”

The black hood clad perp freezes in their place and looks back in the direction of Roman's voice. Audibly gulping once spotting Roman, clearly tense. Roman decides the best way to get rid of the shadowy figure was with a simple ball of light and readies himself to fire, remembering all too late that he was wearing that stupid bracelet still. Roman internally cursed. 

 

The figure let out what could only be a small laugh as they visibly relaxed. “A powerless super, how ironic.” The voice was low and raspy, clearly male.  The figure started walking backwards, clutching something close to his chest. And in a span of seconds, the guy was running down the empty street. Roman following suit only to sink deep into the snow and was slowed down by it; as it was now knee-high. Trekking through it, Roman was barely able to move small distances. Luckily though so was the perp as he too had slipped and was now in, the snow halfway to his thighs. The storm was intensifying as Roman caught up to the shorter man. At some point both were able to get out of the snow and were carefully tiptoeing on the new snow.

 

The perp rounded a corner in to an alley, Roman hot on his tail. Taking a little too long to round the corner, Roman collides with the alley wall, bouncing right back up. 

 

Roman outstretches his hand almost catching the guy, when something hit him in the stomach hard. Roman clutches his stomach not noticing that the same object had fallen to his feet tripping him and causing him to fall face first into the snow.

 

Roman looked back only to see that he'd tripped over one of those silver metallic street trash cans. That perp had hit him, Roman, in the stomach with a fucking trash can. Speaking of which, Roman's head whipps aggressively to where the perp was, just to see that he's gone. Roman shoots up, carefully steps over the can so as not to fall and runs to the other end of the alley way. It opens up to a new main road. Looking both directions, Roman notes that there was no trace of the guy. What was even more disappointing was that the snow was undisturbed. It’s like the guy had just EVAPORATED into thin air.

 

Roman returns to the water tower the same way he'd used. Upon reaching it, he starts to climb it's iron ladder. 

“Ro?” Roman looks down to see that Laura had climbed down. He jumps off the ladder and lands in front of her.

“I'm sorry SG. He got away from me. I'm so… sorry, I really am. You put your trust and faith in me. And I couldn't do it. I failed you. I failed. I'm just a big failure…”

“Nonononono no. Roman your not a failure. You did your best. It okay, it wasn't your fault. You did good. You did Great. I'm proud of you. You did great.”

“But Sinclair…”

“We won't tell Sinclair. We just won't report the whole incident.”

“But he's your boss, you have to…”

“It’s fine, it'll be our little secret. Now come on we need to get you back to base, you're soaking wet. We don't want you to catch a cold. We could drink hot cocoa if you want.” Laura starts tugging him back to headquarters, trying desperately to convince him there was nothing he could have done.

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Roman/Chapter 6

2130,

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

 

Striding into the dark office with purpose, she comes to a halt in front of the large desk and slams her hands down on the table. “I need you to do me this one favor.” She says, brown hair in her eyes.

“Why hello to you too, Ms Seas. It's nice to see you too. What can I help you with?” Answers Dr Sinclair as he looks up from his computer screen small weird smile on his face.

“Could you... No… you have to turn that bracelet off for tonight's mission.”

“And why would I do that? He's grounded after all, isn't he?”

“You and Garrett should stop toying with him. Roman's a good kid and plus it was both of you that insisted on having him on the squad. The least you could do is give him his powers back so he could protect himself.”

“All right Ms Seas, I will consider it.” 

 

She turned around to leave when he adds. “One last thing, Laura. Yesterday night there appears to have been a weird route taken by our young little superhero in training, do you know anything about that?” 

“No, not all. Good day doctor.”

“And to you too.”

And with that she runs out of the office, hoping that he hadn't sensed her small, tiny white lie.

 

———————————

  
  


2130,

THE PORT,

MOON CITY, 

 

The T.D.O.S.H.I. squadron along with a couple of armed agents had set up a small camp on the roof of a relatively high building near the port. Setting it up since four thirty, awaiting the enemy's attack. 

 

As it was now around nine. The squadron was at peak concentration. Crouched on the ledge, Roman was the first to notice a large cargo ship docking into the bay. 

  
  


“Ehh… sir.” He calls out to his superior, successfully gaining his attention along with everyone else's as well. He points over the giant cargo ship that was now being unloaded. From this height he could make out a man wearing visors writing down something on a holographic screen, a man wearing sunglasses yelling out some sort of instructions to the henchmen, and the henchmen themselves.

 

“Excellent work Prince.” Compliments SG, then turns to the rest. “ All right everyone, the plan is as follows….”

“Here's what we are gonna do,” Yells Garrett over her as he steps right in front of her obscuring her from view.

“Asshole.”

“What was that, girly?” He turns around to look at her causing his stupid cape to smack her in the face.

“That's what you are, An asshole. Has your mother never taught you not speak over someone, let alone a lady.”

“Oh really. Well lookie here boys, the bitch can bark.”

“Says you, T.D.O.S.H.I.'s head bitch.”

“Oh come now swimsuit, where is all this new hate coming from?”

“One, it's a Bodysuit Not a Swimsuit. Two, for the last I don't know… How many years have we been working together, sixteen? Sixteen years, for the last sixteen years there was never a time where I didn't want to rip that stupid bald head of yours clean off.”

“Well yeah whore, I only have one thing to say you in response…”

“Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys…. Guys, stop this nonsensical bickering; which is totally L's fault if you asked me. You don't wanna show these bozos that we fight like animals, do you?” Cuts in Claw as he pushes himself off the wall nonchalantly, annoying, smug and definitely smoked a whole bag of weed before hand.

“SHUT UP, FLAMES.” Yell both the arguing first generation heroes in unison. 

“As I was saying…. What was I saying?” 

“Bullshit that's what.” SG answers sarcastically.

“Oh my god, they allow you to speak on behalf of the agency once… one time, and you think it's an invitation to lead the team…”

“Not to sound rude but…” Chims in the new female recruit, Angela something, causing both heros to look at her. “ We're here to arrest the enemy not listen to your lover's quarrel.” 

“Eww. You think me and him are an… item.” SG jabs her thumb to here left as she says that.

“Yeah, that's what it seems like.”

“I would never go out with a guy like him.”

“Hey.” 

“As a matter of fact I would never go out with any guy, let alone one of the agency's higher up straight assholes. That's not the team I swing for.” 

“Oh. Sorry to assume, ma’am.”

“Nah it's fine. It happens, just don't repeat it.” Waving her hand in dismay. 

“Any way, I'm not gonna waste my valuable time sitting around and getting shit from you. Grid, Prince on me.”

 After hearing his last name slash current alias, Roman's head whips around, looking back at her as his attention had wandered off to the sea somewhere along the argument. “I'm not gonna wait around for you to grow up, Garrett. I'm going through with this mission even if I'm alone.” 

“You can go alone if you want to but you can't take my apprentice with you.”

“You first have to treat him like your apprentice before you could call him so.” With that she turns around and jumps off the roof.

The black scarf clad woman, Iron Grid, removes herself from the wall she was leaning on. Following her female team mate’s lead, she too jumps off the roof.

“Don't you dare go after her.” Garrett spins around to Roman and looks him straight in the eyes, giving him a murderous look. “I'm warning ya, if you follow her you’re dead, Prince. Ya hear me, dead.”

“I'm sorry sir but a prince never keeps a lady waiting.” He steps back towards the ledge both women jumped off, mock salutes his mentor and the rest of the agents and jumps too. He turns on his heels and sprints towards the heroines,catching up to them.

 

“Okay, our objective is to uncover the Sides’ escape plan and foil it.” Instructs SG as she maneuvers through the alleyways, Roman and IG at her heels. “It will take Garrett a few minutes to cool off from whatever that was, in the meantime we'll find and foil the Sides plans. This might be a shock to some people since it opposes the common belief but these guys are smart, very smart. They have a genius tactician on their side.”

“Like their very own fairy tactician?” Roman asks, hug grin on his face.

“You could say that, yes. They have a person who is the equivalent of their very own Mavis Vermillion,”

“Wow.”

“I know right, which means they never leave their base without a plan B or an exit strategy, maybe both.”

“Unlike the guild.”

“Yeah, you could say they don't have any Natsus amongst their ranks.” She answers causing them both to snicker.

“Stop it with all the anime references,” Grid speaks up from her place at the back of the group, voice low and clearly bored. “We get it, you're both fans of animes that have friendship and found family as a main massage or whatever. But now is not the time.” 

“Sorry, back to the mission at hand. Roman, I need you to scout the eastern side of the port. I'll take the western side and IG I need you on that ship. Okay, go team.”  She says excitedly. Roman gives her a real salute and dashes to the east.

  
  
  


Roman rounds a corner to the eastern side of the port and spots a figure in a purple and black leather hoodie, Black leather pants and purple combat boots. The figure turns around and recognition dawns on Roman. “YOU…” He might be wearing a mask today but that didn't change the fact that he was the same shadow hidden perp  from yesterday.

 

“Augh… Prince Powerless, just my luck.” Yup, same gravelly, deep voice. 

“You might have slipped away from me yesterday, though not today…” a breeze picked up from the south, causing Roman's light brown locks to fly into his eyes, and the purple dyed ones to fly into their owner's eyes. “Fun fact villain, I have the perfect way to take you down. For what better way is there to get rid of a shadowy figure than with light.”

“Really, an O.K. K.O. reference?”

“Aren't you a bit too old to be watching cartoons?”

“Same could be says about you, especially since you're clearly older than me. And plus there's no age restriction for enjoying cartoons.”

“True, true. Any way prepare for your demise, felon.” Taking a stance,  Roman brings his left hand up. Taking a deep breath and hoping the doctor had turned the damned bracelet off. The Wind howled around them.

“Not this again, you already tried that before, remember? It didn't exactly work…”

Roman's hand starts to glow as he forms a ball of light that increases in size, then chucks it towards the black and purple nightmare; thinking he'd gotten him, only for a ball of shadows, made by his opponent apparently, to counter his attack and block it halfway through.  _ Another manipulator? _

 

An explosion sounds off from behind him. Roman's head whips around in the direction of the ship only to find it on fire, with God Might in the air fighting two monstrous beasts straight out of a nightmare, along with the guy in sunglasses. Flames was also there fighting the sunglasses man’s companion, the one with the visors. 

 

Roman turns back around just in time to see that shadow man was now in the air a few inches away from him, a new attack surrounding his hand that was now balled into a fist. Barely able to conger a shield of light in time to protect himself, Roman stumbles back on impact. He then summons a light sword and deflects his opponent's next attack. 

Advancing towards his opponent, he slashes at him with the sword only for the villain to disappear, a fraction of a second before impact. Reappearing right next to Roman, a shadow dagger in hand. He lunges forward only for his attack to be blocked by Roman's shield. It was now the shadow boy’s turn to stumble back on impact, as Roman had now planted himself firmly in his spot. 

 

Their little scuffle went on a little longer before a wooden crate started sliding towards Roman. Shadow boy leaps towards him only to disappear and then reappear behind Roman stopping the crate from colliding with him. 

 

Roman turns around and realizes all too late that the crate was the most important part of the shipment, As evident by the fact that sunglasses, visors and shadow boy – as Roman has now dubbed them– all surrounded it now. A black shadow whirlpool started to form beneath the three as shadow boys eyes turned jet black. Realizing what was gonna happen, Roman lunges towards them, missing them by a hair as they sank down into the black whirlpool and disappeared. The portal closes immediately afterwards. Leaving the agency's men all alone on the burning port.

 

Somehow those bastards’ henchmen were able to magically escape with all the other crates. Leaving the agents with nothing but the burning cargo ship, empty crates, burning buildings, so many injured agents and no prisoners.

 

Dr. Sinclair will definitely be pissed. Roman raises his hand to fix his now messy and sweat drenched hair when he smells the disgusting odor of burning human flesh. Scrunching his nose, Roman turns to his right when a hand falls on his right shoulder. SG smiles at him before she gives him a side hug and ushers him away from the port.

 

“Come on bud. You don't wanna see any of the stuff furthest away from here, trust me.”

 

As Roman and her walk away, he swears he could hear a faint noise in the background…. And oh my God, are those ……. Human screams. _What_ _the fuck is going on over there._

 

———————————

  
  


2130,

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

 

As soon as they were back, Garrett's squadron headed to Dr. Sinclair's office to report on the night's events.

 

Roman paced around near the door to the office, debating on what best way to interrupt the meeting. He then decides on knocking and does just that. He then opens the door and peaks in. All four heros, a Sargent and the Doctor were now looking at him.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your very important meeting sir. But I think I have a piece of information that might be of importance to you.” He shuts the door after entering.

“And what would that be.” Snarls Garrett. The doctor raises his hand, stopping his animal of a  top hero from doing anything.

“Please mister Prince, do share with us.”

Roman steps forward and stands in front of the desk.

“The Sides, I think they have a manipulator working for them.”

The doctor turns around in his chair, but Roman was able to glimpse a thine smile spread across his face as he did. The man then brings up his hand to his mouth and mutters something, a word. A Name. A name that sounded suspiciously like Jill. 

  
  


“You may show yourselves out side.” Says the doctor. “All of you.” Now louder. Causing all the attendance to scurry to their rooms.

  
  
  
  



	7. Patton/Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I tried to do the update every day thing for the first six chapters. Turns out I was biting off more than I can chew.  
> So I decided to update once every week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

2130,

THE SIDES’ MANSION,

THE OUTSKIRTS OF MOON CITY,

 

He stops in his tracks as soon as he sees the signature black portal, signaling someone’s arrival, expand and open on the first floor’s elevated ceiling. His new 'boss’, two other men and a crate fall from it towards the large dark gold carpet that stretched from the front door all the way up the stairs, reaching and covering up all the second floor’s corridors. He runs from his spot towards the stairs and sprints down to his ‘superior’.

 

“Patton, good to see you.”  His superior's monotone expressionless voice greets the moment he spots him, as he gets up and dusts off his blue leather pants.

“Ehh… Logan, ...your left shoulder is on fire.” 

Patton awkwardly informs him as he clutches the clipboard he was supposed to be taking to Logan's office, closer to his chest.

 

“Oh my…” he answers, quickly bringing his hand up to his shoulder and snuffing out the flame. “Damned flame user…. How come none of you informed me about my flaming shoulder?” Logan turns around and asks his companions as he takes off his goggle-like visors.

 

“I just came down stairs.” Says a man in glasses with a chearry voice from behind Patton, then hands Logan a pair of glasses.

“Thank you, E.”

“No prob…. Bob.”

“You couldn't help yourself could you?”

“Nope.”

“And now you're expecting me to finish that reference, aren't you?”

“Please…”

“Uhh …. Fine. My name's lapis. Are you satisfied?”

“Yup.”

“Ok, satisfactory.”

 

One of Logan's companions, the one that wears sunglasses literally everywhere, had started to speak over their conversation as he too dusts off his pants. “.... don't give a damn if you burn alive like a roast. And plus messing with you is the highlight of my day, boo.”

“I'm sorry, what was that? You have to speak up Rem, you know I don't speak bitch that well.” Logan retorts, pushing up his glasses.

“Ah…” he mocks offence. “You know what, girl…”

 

“Hey bean, you alright? You haven't said a word since you came back, not even when I made that SU reference. And You love SU.” cutts in the man behind Patton, addressing the hooded third companion.

 

“It’s …. Uh….  It's…..” Logan and the other man, Rem as he'd called him earlier, yup that's his name–  he wasn't sure, Patton may have seen these guys around but he wasn't

acquainted with them– immediately stop their stupide little squabble to look at the young man, who was nervously pulling his sleeves over his hands, playing with loose threads and biting his fingernails.  “It’s …. It's nothing.” 

“Surely it’s not.” Answers Logan.  

 

 A beat of silence. “ …..T.D.O.S.H.I. …. they …. HE...has a manipulator working for him.”The whole room pails at that. An intense silence passes over them as looks of different degrees of horror and disgust painted their faces.

 

The man with the pink frosted tips behind Patton  was the first to regain his composure. “Well…” he laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his head. “Thank whatever deity there is out there, it's just the one.” Okay Patton was confused, why would he say something like that.

 

The man wearing sunglasses rubs underneath his eyes before he says in a grim, serious voice. “Imagine what that monster could do with multiple ones.” A shudder visibly ran though his body, while the hooded young man tensed and hugged himself.  _ Wait, what? Who are they talking about? _ Patton was itching to know.

“Such an awful thought.” Logan comments, visibly disgusted. 

 

“Okay, you know what,” E stage whispers after he'd suddenly, magically cheered up, all traces of his previous discomfort and horror somehow long gone. “Cheer up time! How about you and me, V, go down to the lab…. And….. Hang Out?”

A small smile spreads on V’s face at that. “Yeah, sounds good.” With that E gives the young man a side hug, and they then walk towards the elevator and disappear behind a corner. 

 

“We too must take our leave.” Logan states as he moves towards the stairs, only turning around once at the foot of the stairs. “Patton?” 

“Oh right.” Patton sprints after him, stumbling but catching himself as he tries to keep up with Logan who had started climbing the stairs.

 

“Yeah sure, just leave me to clean up this mess all alone, on my lonesome. With the help of no one else. Great idea, just great. Fantastic. Awesome. Genius.” Rem could be heard angrily mumbling in the background,  _ poor guy. _

 

Reaching Logan's office, both enter in silence and take their seats on their respective sides of the desk. Logan puts down his visors, leans back in his chair and rubs his eyes. 

 

Patton leans forward. “Sooooo….. how was the mission? Did anything happen?” _ I hope none of the guys were hurt. _

“Oh, you mean other than out of control human torch trying to barbeque me alive…. Nothing much. We were able to relocate all of our new goods in time. Those damn heroes have no idea what we’re actually doing.”  _ Damnit Boss man, I was counting on you to get these guys this time. _

 

“That's good.”  _ This is bad.  _ “Well you know what I have to…” Patton starts to get up, attempting to leave as a million thoughts ran through his head, wanting to contact the agency to make sure they're all, all right.

“Actually Patton,” Logan says as he emerges from under his desk, a large stack of papers in hand. “I was thinking you could assist me with some of this paperwork… if you want to that is.”

Patton softens at that  “Sure thing, Logano” He answers as he sits back down.

“Don't do that.”

“Do what?”

“The nickname.”

“Sorry, I'll try not to.” he laughs nervously.

  
  


Hours passed, seated in silence each immersed in his work, Patton was starting to get bored, and began bouncing his leg and changing his position on his arm chair. 

 

Logan looks up from his work to a very fidgety Patton writing something on one of his reports.

 

“Patton?”

“Hmm?” He lifts his gaze, more interested in what Logan had to say than any other time.

“I have a small … errand to take care of, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?”

Patton brightens– and shines like a little sun– at the idea. “I would love to.” A wide smile spread across his face, from ear to ear. He shot up from his spot, vibrating with excitement and extra energy that was not there  meer seconds ago.

 

“Okay, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” He says excitedly, spins around and knocks down Logan's shiny golden name label thing~Dr. LOGAN B. MARTIN~ “Oops, sorry.” He bends down and retrieves it.

 Logan got up from his own seat. _ – And wait is that a small lopsided smile I see on his face? Huh, weird.– _

 

Logan led the way through loopy and twisted corridors.  _ I wonder where we're going!  _ Reaching an elevator. They descend to the lowest floor under ground.

The elevator doors open up to a large laboratory, almost as large as T.D.O.S.H.I.'s. Logan maneuvers through the lab, Patton at his heels, looking around the blindingly white walls and furniture of the lab.  _ I've never been this deep into the sides’ lair before, this will be a great opportunity to learn more about the technology our enemy develops and deals with. _

__

Patton bumps into Logan, as the latter appears to have stopped for some reason. “Sorry…. Again.” Patton looks back in front of him to find that his superior had indeed stopped, in front of a workstation nonetheless. The figure behind that workstation was what intrigued Patton most. The anxious young man from earlier. Leather suit discarded, now wearing a large patchwork hoodie. He was hunched over his work, deep in concentration. Sparks flying around him from his blowtorch.  _  He's gonna hurt himself like that. Why is his face that close to the torch? _

 

Logan clears his throat. The young hood wearing man whips his head up to look at them. “Lo, good to see you.”

“Virg. I would like you to meet my assistant, Patton Heart,”

“So he's the guy.”

_ What guy? _

Logan gives him a pointed look. “Patton THIS is Virgil Storm, kid prodigy, with a brain the speed of a supercomputer, and somewhat of a little brother to me.”

“Oh, … Hi!” Patton waves.

“S’up.”

“I have somethings I must attend to. So I would love to leave him in your care,Virg. Now, if you will excuse me, I must leave.”

“Bye Logan.” Patton shouts after Logan, who was already on his way back to the elevator. “See you at dinner tonight, V.” 

_ Well that's awkward. He didn't even respond to me. Maybe he didn't hear me? _

_ No, he's definitely ignoring me. _

“Sure thing Lo.”

 

“So,” Patton turns around once Logan was out of site, to look at Virgil. “Earlier, the man with the pink frosted tips….”

“Emile?”

“Yeah, that guy…. He said that you like Steven Universe,”

“I do.” He said excitedly nodes his head. “It’s my favorite show.”

“Mine too. So…… Who’s your favorite character?” Patton asks as he sits on top of the Vigil's workstation counter.

“It has to be a tie between Peridot, Lapis and Jasper.”

“Jasper?”

“What can I say, I have a soft spot for big buff cheeto puffs.” Virgil shrugs nonchalantly.

“Oh, okay. Mine is Garnet.” 

 

A beat of awkward silence. – man is Patton’s day filled with silence, especially of the awkward type.– Patton starts to swing his legs. “Uhm…. Virgil?” The other looks up. “This might be intrusive but ….. how old are you? You seem young, and Logan referred to you as a 'kid prodigy’. So I'm kinda confused.”

 

“Oh, I'm nineteen.”

“Nineteen? What is a nineteen year old doing working for a notorious gang like the Sides.”  _ Seriously what is he doing here? _

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” 

“It is, It's not safe for you in an environment like this.”

“What do you mean,  this is the safest environment out there….”

“These guys are villains, Virgil… they're…..”

“No they're not.”

“Yes they are. They're evil.”

“Well at least they're betTER THAN MOST  PEOPLE OUT THERE. THE WHOLE WORLD MIGHT THINK OF THEM AS VILLAINS But To Me…. they’re heroes, they're the Best heroes out there, and THIS is the safest place ON THE WHOLE PLANET. I LIKE THIS PLACE, I LIKE THESE GUYS. THEY'RE … They're My Family,  It's safe here, it's secure, it's warm and loving. I like it here so can we just stop talking about this.” Virgil now had both his legs on his chair and was hugging them close to his chest.

“Sheesh okay sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious.” 

“What ever.” 

 

Silence.

 

Patton looks back to him.

“Hey Virgil? Did you sleep at all last night? Or did you pull an all nighter?”

“That's none of your business.” he pushes himself off his chair and starts to leave. “Pulled an all nighter, obviously.” He mumbles under his breath. 

“That's not HEALTHY. You shouldn't…. Wait… where are you going, kiddo?”

“Somewhere.” he answers as he puts both hands behind his head.

“Well yeah but… where?”

“I'm not telling you.”

_ Seriously.  _

And with that the nineteen year old was out of sight.

  
  
  
  



	8. Patton/Chapter 8

2130,

THE SIDES’ MANSION,

THE OUTSKIRTS OF MOON CITY,

 

A knock at his door startles him and causes him to tumble out of bed. Tired and sleepy, he pushes himself off the cold floor and heads over to his bedroom door. 

Opening it halfway, he's surprised to see the man in front of him there. “Logan?”

“Greetings Patton. I must say that is one cute onesie you have on.” Logan greets, right hand on his  chin, elbow perched on his creatled left arm. 

Patton looks down to find that in fact yes he was wearing his cat onesie. His hands instinctively go to cover himself, face red as a fresh tomato.

“Oh come now, wearing a onesie is not something to be ashamed of. Amongst my group of close friends of six, two of us wear onesies. I won't disclose which two, for… personal reasons. But my point still stands. Onesies are comfortable, fun and awesome. Though that's not what I came here for, may I come in Patton?”

“Ehh …. Sure?” Patton removes himself from the door's frame. 

“Why did that sound more like a question than an answer?” Logan enters the room, hands behind his back. 

“Oh I meant nothing by it sir.” Patton answers as he shuts the door behind him.

“I wasn't implying that you did, and it's Logan.”

“Oh? I did it again?”

“You called me sir, again. I don't like it, ironically it sounds very … formal.” Logan answers as he takes a seat on the edge of Patton's bed. 

Patton drags the wooden chair usually at his desk, places it backwards in front of Logan and sits in it. Now at almost eye level, with Logan's extra what.. leg height gone? After  a moment of inspecting his ‘superior’, Patton was able to see that the usually fancy looking man, was wearing a black T-shirt with a print of a fancy looking blue necktie, jeans shorts and black and white sneakers. 

“Me and my …. 'Buddies', were planning on going to town to unwind before tonight's big mission. And I was wondering if you would like to …. Join us? Because I've noticed that you’ve been stressed lately and I thought you could use a little break, and plus it's a great opportunity to get you and Virgil to patch things up. He might have been a bit rude last time. Well, I'm assuming. Since he kind of does that sometimes. So I…”

“I would love to go.” Patton answers cutting off Logan's rant.

“Oh, great. We leave in half an hour.” He gets up and walks backwards to the door,  _ that lopsided grin again,  _ “Don't be late.” He fumbles with the door handle and awkwardly opens the door, bumps into it and then leaves closing it after he was out, leaving behind a trail of whispered curses.

 

———————————

 

2130,

THE SIDES’ FRONT YARD,

THE OUTSKIRTS OF MOON CITY,

 

“Ah, Patton there you are. One minute early.”

Patton waved to Logan and his group as he shuts the large wooden double doors behind him. Wearing his classic grey cat hoodie, blue shirt and cargo shorts, he ran toward the group dopey grin on his face.

“That's me, always early.” He retros cheerfully. 

“That’s good to know. Anyway, Patton you remember Virgil, right?” The teen in question was wearing his patchwork hoodie from last time, a pair of purple shots, a lilackish shirt, a thin silver pendant with a small charm he couldn't see and black combat boots. And had his purple bangs in his eyes. “Virgil, you're going to play nice.” He says sternly. “That's an order.” He adds after a moment's thought. “What ever.”

“This here is Remy Grant.” Logan points to the dude that wears sunglasses everywhere, all the time, and yup he was wearing those signature glasses, a white tank top, black jeans and black combat boots. He was also wearing a pendant very similar to Virgil's.

“Nice to meetcha, hun.” Patton goes to shake his extended hand, when Logan slaps Remy's hand away.

“Disregard him, he's insignificant.”

“AUHH, Logan you bitch…”

“Silence, worm.”

“Really guys, you’re still fighting because of that cereal thing from two weeks ago?” Cuts in the third man –E, he believes–.

“What cereal thing?” Patton asks.

“No?” Both men answer the first, in that way that sounds like it  should be obvious, but actually means I'm clearly lying.

“Seriously what cereal thing?”

“Nevermind that. Anyway, last but not least, we have our personal mother hen, Dr. Emile Picani.” He puts his left hand on the man's back, who was in a pink button up shirt with a beige vest, black shorts and pink and white sneakers, Hair fancily styled, he looked like he was ready to go to a meeting or something.

The man –Emile– took a step forward and extended his hand which Patton shook. 

“This is Patton Heart, my assistant.”

“Wait, That assistant?” Remy's eyebrows shot up way above the rim of his sunglasses.

“Yup.” Virgil pops his p, as he sways back and forth on his heels.

Both boys started to snicker.

“So childish, the both of you.” Logan mutters under his breath.

“Shall we, I wanna leave within this century, please.” Emile asked, right brow raised.

“Fine, Fine. We're walking, see?”

“Oh okay.”

“Such a nag.”

“What ever.” 

All four men answered simultaneously. And started their trip down town.

 

———————————

 

2130,

LEMON COFFEE SHOP,

DOWNTOWN MOON CITY,

 

Patton looks around at the people seated around the table as he stirred his green tea, Virgil was hunched over the hot chocolate he'd ordered, slowly sipping the very hot beverage as he looked at his phone. Logan had ordered a black turkish coffee and was happily downing it as he discussed  some scientific nonsense with Emile, who too had ordered a cup of green tea.

 

And then there was Remy, sagged in his chair, sulking. He’d requested earlier they hang at a starbucks. A request which Logan obviously denied, since they could be easily recognised, they would be completely out in the open like sitting gees. That was his excuse anyway. Remy did not take it well.

 

And so they were here, Lemon. Logan's favorite coffee shop- so it happens to be-, a small place in a dark, small, secluded alley. Ugly, bright yellow walls stared Remy in the face. He was clearly pissed. He'd said earlier that he wasn't gonna put any crappy garbage in his mouth. Even so, he still ordered a shitty iced coffee as he called it, because he has a problem and he knows it. 

 

Sipping and gnawing on that black straw. Burning holes into Logan with that intense stare of his.  _ Note to self Patton, never anger Remy. He is one guy you do not want to be on the wrong side of. _

 

“If you'll excuse me. I have to get something to eat. I'm simply famished.” Logan says as he drops some sort of cloth napkin, – god knows where he got  **that** from.–  and gets up to leave for the counter.

“I'll come with you Lo.” Emile then gets up and follows him to the cashier.

 

“So…” Patton says as he leans in, finger drawing circles on the table top. “Logan mentioned earlier that two out of six members of his group of his closest friends wear onesies, but he wouldn't tell me anything for… personal reasons. So who are the two?”

 

“Oooh giiiirl, we spilling dirt.”

“Of course he wouldn't tell you, considering it's our oldest two.” Virgil grumbles, voice almost drowned out by Remy's, as the man comes alive, vibrating with excitement at the thought of getting revenge on Logan. “And plus shouldn't it be tea….” Virgil adds.

“You don't know more about this stuff than I do, so just stay out of it, eyeshadow. It's Logan and Emile.” He says pointing in their general direction.

 

“Logan’s is a unicorn, Emile has a big stitch one.” Virgil leans in, phone now discarded. “They wear them all the time.” He immediately adds.

“You have not lived until you've seen them in one. It's a sight to behold. Gimme your number, I can send you a pic.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah girl.” 

 

_ Okay wow, Logan is never living this down. This is HILARIOUS. _ Patton snickers as he looks at the picture he'd been sent.

 

“Wait, shouldn't you guys be hiding this from me to protect your brother figures or something?”

“You've clearly never had a little brother before.”

“It's what little brothers do.” Virgil smirks as he pulls black headphones out of literal thin air.

 

“Oh my God Virgil! NO using powers out in public, you know this.” Remy whisper yells.

“I can do whatever the fuck I want.” Virgil retros, plugs in his head phones and hits play. Flipping off Remy as he put them on. 

 

“East is up, I'm fearless when I hear this on the low. East is up, I'm careless when I wear my rebel clothes. East is up, when bishops come together they will know that Dema don't control us. Dema don't control..” He sang carelessly as he bobs his head. 

 

“Tsk… teenagers. Honestly.” Leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. Remy was clearly done with these people's shit.

 

“So Remy, can I ask you about something else?”

“Shoot.” 

“That cereal thing Emile mentioned earlier. What is it?”

“Oh that? It's actually a very funny story…”

“Something you shouldn't know about.” Logan answers at the same time. He places a brownie in front of both Virgil and Patton, and then proceeds to sit in between them and diggs his fork into his own brownie.

Emile places a souffle in font of Remy and himself and then takes the seat to Patton's left.

 

“Ugh…. You're no fun at ALL.”

“Why must you be like this?”

“Fuck you Logan.”

“Real classy.”

“Knock it off you two.” Emile gives them a pointed look from above the rim of his now cold teacup. 

“Sorry you had to see this, Patton.”

“Oh, it's not a problem at all, Emile.”

 

“You know what, Patton? You’re such a nice guy.”

“Why thank you, Remy.”

“Don't patronize him.” Logan grumbles as he pushes his glasses up.

“Which makes me wonder, how does an angel like yourself end up working for a bitchy Grinch like Logan?” 

“I take offense to that.” Logan almost pops a vein.

“The Grinch wasn't that big of a bitch.”

“I also take offense to THAT.”

“Shut up Virgil. You don't get to ignore me and then butt in whenever you want. Go back to your shitty music.”

“Well at least it's better than yours.” He remarks as he brings the right side of his head phones down and shoves a big piece of brownies into his mouth.  _ Back to surfing the net I guess? _

 

“You three are like little kids.” Emile brings his hand up to rub his eyes. 

 

“Thank you so much for coming along Patton. I really enjoyed talking to you.”

“So did I.”

“I'm glad Logan invited you.”

“Me too.” Each of the men seated on the table answers, in different levels of excitement. 

 

Then suddenly a shadow looms above Remy. Patton looks up to see a man with irregularly cut dark brown hair, left side shaved, right side with a mullet. Smudged black eyeshadow around his left eye, and under his right eye as well. A black stud in his left ear. A blue leather suit, jacket open to reveal his shirtless torso underneath. Small silver studs on his shoulders. Hands behind his back. Patton gulps.  _ This guy has waves of very dark energy coming off of him. Very intimidating too. _

 

“Eight, is that you buddy?” Remy turns around to look at the man behind him. “Long time no see!”

Silence.

“How have ya been?” 

“It's good to see you, Eight.” Logan chims in.

“Dose hubby want us for something?” Remy asks. The man's face expressionless, as he stares at them, silent.

 

At this point even Virgil was looking at him, headphones around his neck. He gives him a small smile. 

The man's lip twitches upwards for a split second before they’re back to the same position they were the moment Patton laid eyes on him.

 

“Is it urgent?” Remy asks, sounding worried.

 

“It's that bad huh?” Emile asks. “If so, then we must take our leave. Again, It was nice meeting you Patton.” 

“Likewise.” The three men were already up and were standing next to The Man. Virgil attempts to get up but is stopped with one blank stare from the man.

 

“Virgil, you take Patton back home, okay?” Emile asks.

“But…”

“No buts. Sorry Virg, that's an order.”

In that moment Virgil looks like a kicked puppy. Sad, wide teary eyes, pouting lips. A look of utter disbelief and a little bit of something that says, this has happened multiple times beforehand.

“We'll tell you everything later, okay bean?”

“We love you .” Remy shouts.

 

The Man gives Virgil a sympathetic look and a small smile that lasts longer than the ghost of a last one. His face is back to expressionless in a span of five seconds. He then walks out the door, the others at his heels. 

 

The small bell chimes as the door opens and closes. The guys disappearing as they walked away.

 

“Just once. I would like to go to one of those things. I swear I'm no longer a kid, I can handle whatever…” Virgil grumbles, lowering his voice with each word.

 

A few minutes pass before Virgil pushes himself off his chair. “Let's go home.” He says begrudgingly. 

 

Leaving a tip behind, He leads Patton to the small corridor leading to the bathroom stalls. He Looks both ways, making sure that no one saw them. When he gets his confirmation, he opens his signature black portal.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that I have introduced almost all of my key players.
> 
>  
> 
> Also happy pie day!


	9. Roman/Chapter 9

2130,

THE GOVERNMENT DATA CENTER,

CENTRAL DOWNTOWN, 

MOON CITY,

 

Wiping away his sweaty face, he leans against the wall to steady himself and catch his breath.  _ Damn you Roman, must you always be so stupid. Why didn't you take that teleporty thingy that Joan offered you earlier. Now you're stuck climbing a billion flight of stairs… In this scorching heat might I add. Why? _

 

He pushes himself off the wall continuing his fast trek up the stairs, taking two at a time.

 

Hearing a creaking sound, he lifts his gaze to the sealing just in time to see a big block of flaming sealing falling, splintering into many large chunks of concrete as it hits the steps in front of him, barely missing him by a hair.

 

_ Well shit.  _

 

He takes a few steps backwards then breaks into a sprint and leaps over the flaming concrete, screwing up his landing a bit and almost falling back on to it and burning his ass to a crisp. He Looks back towards it, shrugges, pretending nothing happened, then looks back ahead and runs.

 

_ The doc should really bench that idiot Claw already. “I mean really, I sneak out one time. One Time… Okay maybe a couple of times. And I get Stripped of my po _ wers. But this guy burns down every single location he’s stationed at, literally … Every… Single… One. And hurts innocent civilians, giving them third degree burns. And what does he get? A pat on the back and a good job party. Fucking privileged asshole has to escalate everything he's involved in. Stupid jerk” He mutters to himself. Stopping in his tracks once he sees the giant mountain of rubble that used to be stairs. “God Damnit.” He gritts out.

 

 Stepping forwards, he starts to climb the steep, flaming pile.

  
  


“…. I'm so tired.” Roman whines. “I can't go on….. But I must, for Patton's sake. After all he's so close… Maybe not … Nonsense, you heard his voice from the top of this stairwell so how could he not? …. What if it was a hallucination induced by this unbearable heat?.... Auh,” he huffs offendedly. “As if I could ever be affected by such a trivial thing… you are you idiot, that's why you're arguing with yourself right now. Like some sort of crazy person out of a loony bin.”  

 

Panting, he reaches for a rock, slips and almost tumbles down. He then reaches for another one. “Why are you such a klutz today? What's up with you, my beautiful self? Please just hold out a bit longer, I'm almost at the top of this wretched pile.”

 

He pulls himself to the top and gets up. “Bye bye pile.” He smiles to himself as he continues his way to the next part of the spiral. He was home free, he could feel it, he was…..  

 

“Damnit, ANOTHER ONE?”

 

He stomps his foot and heads to the relatively smaller pile he was now facing and starts to climb. “This is what happens... when you tttthink…  the best... way to reach the … top floor ... of a… sixty five story building…. Is by…. Climbing… the … Damned… STAIRS.” Once at the top, he pulls himself up using the doorframe, And dusts off his suit. 

 

He looks around the moon– and fire– lit room, eyes sweeping over the floor to ceiling glass windows of the sixty fifth floor. Disappointed, he goes to turn around and leave but then he spots HIM. 

 

There he was, in the large office room's right corner, sifting through some files. – _ Why would the government still use hard copies? It's very inefficient. So are soft copies if your enemy had a really good hacker or a technopath up their sleeves. But that's not the point.– _

 

Purple leather hood down, black leather pants and black combat boots. His back to Roman. 

 

“Well, well, well. We meet again fiend.” Roman announces, startling the boy and causing him to look back. Dawning a look of shock behind his black  mask.

 

“Ahhh, if it isn't everyone's favorite knight in shining armor.”  Sarcastically retorts the boy as he turns around, fully facing Roman now. A smug look on his face.

 

“I am a Prince, thank you very much shadow boy.” Claps back Roman offended, with an overly dramatic gesture.

 

“Huh… Prince Sparkle and Shadow boy. Sounds like a very cringey superhero show.” Shrugging, he takes a step forward.

 

“I would actually watch that.” Roman admits. 

 

“Of course you would.”  He rubs his eyes with his thumb and middle finger. “Okay sunshine, I have a lot of important things I need to take care of. I can't have you here getting in my way. So I'm gonna give you two solutions to choose from. Either A) You leave and stop your hot headed friend from…”

 

“He's not My Friend.”

 

“... Burning down this building. Or B) I kick your ass.”

 

“I would like to see you try.”

 

“Fine I will.” He answers in a mocking voice.

 

He takes  a step backwards then disappears. Roman frantically checks his surroundings and takes a step backwards as well.  The moment he looks back, Shadow Boy appears behind him, a swarming shadow surrounding his fist. Roman jumps back, barely dodging his attack.  _ Deja Vu much?   _

 

He then disappears once again, then reappears in front of Roman. Another shadow attack in hand, which he skillfully blocks with an attack of his own.

 

He repeats his disappearing act a couple more times from different angles with the same attack; which Roman successfully blocks each and every time with his light sword –his favorite move–. Roman starts to notice the many similarities between their fighting styles, specifically their go to attacks –the fist of condensed energy–.  _ Is it because we're both manipulators?  _

 

Bringing down his sword with a big swish –currently winning–, Roman stops his blade a meer fraction of an inch away from his opponent's neck. Caught off guard by the sight of his eyes, as it was Roman's first time seeing them in all three of their scuffles.  _ Such a mesmerizing color. Purple. Made even more so with the lighting from all these flames. Such majestic beauty.  _

 

Taking advantage of his daize. The boy once again uses his usual trick. Disappearing from his spot in front of Roman, then reappearing at his feet.  

 

Roman blinks at the loss of purple, a bit too late as shadow boy swings his foot under Roman's own two, tripping him; causing him to fall to his ass with a thud. Sword clattering down next to him.

 

The boy appears back in his spot next to the rack of files he was sifting through earlier and smirks. “Now, that ... was fun.” 

 

“No, that was mean as fuck.” Roman whines, crossing his hands over his chest like a child throwing a fit.

 

He lets out huffs of laughter. “Oh my god, can you be any more childish?” He asks as a small, mint green and neon purple arachnid like robot climbs on to his shoulder, handing him a file. “Thank you buddy.”

 

“Bean!” Yells a flat voice from a couple of rooms to the left.

 

“Oh oho.” The boy mutters, disappearing then reappearing next to a computer desk on the left. He pulls a thumb drive from it then reappears at the door leading to the nearby offices to the left. “It was fun while it lasted, Princy.”

 

“We're leaving.” Yells the voice again.

 

“Coming. Sheesh.” Yells back the boy, then turns around and gives Roman a two finger salute. 

 

“NOW.”

 

“Sorry.” He answers turning around and dashing out the door.

 

“Awh, come on Lolo” Sounds another voice. “Why so stern with him?” 

 

Roman shot up as realisation dawned on him. “Patton!” And broke into a run.

 

“I wouldn't have to be if he listens to what I say.” Sounds the first voice.

“He does.”

“Not from the first time.”

“Really? We're doing this here? Right now? Honest Loga…..”

 

By the time Roman reaches the room where those voices echoed from, they were gone. Black portal residue similar to the one present last time; on the floor. Which then evaporates and disappears, just like the one from last time.

 

Roman curses as he slams his hand into the door’s frame. Then turns around and leaves the way he came. Picking up his sword once he passed it. Sliding down both piles and galloping down the rest of the stairs. 

 

Exiting the building, back towards the fire. He makes his way back to headquarters. ( On foot as he notices the lack of the T.D.O.S.H.I. black vans in this vicinity.)

 

———————————

  
  


 2130,

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

 

Marching angrily into the base, Roman heads straight to the elevator.

 

“Yo Roman,” yells Joan, as they entersepts him halfway through. “You wouldn't guess what…. Dude? Why is your face covered in soot?”

 

 Before he's even able to answer Joan continues with a “Nevermind, I don't really care. Anyway, we were able to capture all of the Sides’ henchmen this time. Isn't that cool?”

“Uhu.”

“Eh… Roman?”

“I must excuse myself as I'm very much spent. Sorry Joan.” He weakly smiles as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

“Oh, it's no biggie.” Roman sidesteps Joan and continues on his way, dragging his feet.

“Rest well bud.” They yell after him.

 

Reaching the elevator, he pushes the up button. The door opens as he hears from behind Garrett yell, “Hey Prince! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF TO TONIGHT? ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHIT. WHERE….”

 

Roman smirks as the elevator's doors swoosh shut, shutting out the rest of Garrett's lecture.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Patton/Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late two days (for the update) yay!

2130,

THE SIDES’ MANSION,

THE OUTSKIRTS OF MOON CITY,

 

“Really? We're doing this? Here? Right now? Honestly Logan. I'm not going to have this conversation with you.” 

“I honestly don't know why you’re arguing with me about this nonsense. You seem more upset than he is.” He jabs his finger in the teen's direction.  Giving him a disappointed dad look©, Patton shakes his head. “Am I right, Virgil?”

Both men turn their heads to look at the teen in question. “Who’s a good boy? You are. Yes you are.” Virgil coos at the orb like robot perched on his palm as it rolls around and rubs its spherical part on the side of his other palm.

“Eh… Virgil?” Patton says concerned, grabbing the boy’s attention. 

“Yeah?”

“Wh…What is that?” He points towards the green and purple thing.

“Oh this? Only my most prized possession, my greatest invention. I call him Peri One.”

“One?... Does that mean there's More!”

 

“Logan!” Emile yells as he runs down the stairs, Remy at his heels. “What happened out there? Where are the troops?” He asks once they were in front of the three men.

“They were all captured.” Logan answers calmly. “Which reminds me…” He walks past both Emile and Remy towards a large table in the middle of the hall next to the broad stairs and angrily flips it. 

“Logan!” Emile disappointedly exclaimed.

All henchmen present in the vicinity hallt. “Continue what you were doing, there's nothing to see here.” Logan says as he straightened up and dusts off his shoulder.

He then bends down to get all the accessories  previously on top of the table along with the splintered shards  from a china vase.

 

“This is unbelievable! How did they know our attack's exact time and location?” Asks Remy.

“There must be a spy within our ranks.” Logan deduces, squatted down, golden table cloth in hand.

Patton struggles to get rid of the giant lump forming in his throat.

 

“Well, well, well if it isn't Logan.” Says a smug voice from above him.

Logan turns around and.

“Marvin Miles.” The way Logan says the man's name was filled with venom. An intense glaring contest starts between them.

“I must say, that was one flaming, hot, disastrous dumpster fire of a mission. I can't believe Damian left the lot of you in charge. It would be a miracle if he comes back and finds this place still in one piece.” He says then turns around and leaves.

_ Now that man,  _ Patton thinks to himself,  _ is definitely a side. _

“I bet He's the spy.” Grumbles Logan. 

“Now, now, Logan” Emile says in a calming manner. “Let's not jump to conclusions.”

“And plus, boo would have never given him such a high rank if he didn't trust him.” Adds Remy, sipping on the signature green straw of a Starbucks frappuccino.

“Well, I'M older and I say he's not trustworthy.” Retorts Logan.

“Yeah, he’s a snake.” Chims in Virgil as he pets his spider like robot, eyes squinted.

 

A very robotic  **“Bark – Bark.”** sounds off. Patton looks back horrified. “Did you give that thing…” He points at the small robot. “...the ability to bark?”

“Yeah! Isn't it a great idea?”

“Why would you combine the most wholesome creature on the planet, with a creepy crawly death dealer?” 

“Wait, you think dogs are creepy crawly death dealers?”

“No I Was Talking About SPIDERS.” He whisper yells.

“Spiders are… cute.” Virgil says, very confused.

“No they're not… They're EVIL.” He whispers the last word.

 “No they're not.”

“And the fact that you made one into a robot…” He shivers. “Beurrr, CreEpIer.”

“Peri One is Not creepy.” 

“Satanic.” Patton yells as he points in its direction.

Virgil takes in a very offended breath of air. “Baby Boy.” He says as he brings up Peri One to the side of his face and hugs him.

“No.”

“You know nothing, Patton!” Virgil exclams. “Peri One is very cute, right Eight?”

The creepy, bulky, silent man from earlier that day was suddenly standing next to Virgil. He extends his hand and pets the orb. “See, I told you.” He then sticks his tongue out at Patton.

 

“Virgil! Gurl, you need to stop being so childish right now or else.” Remy warns as he gives him a pointed look from above the frames of his sunglasses.

“Don't you have any homework to do, Virg?” Asks Emile as he rubs his eyes, very tired.

“I don't go to school so I don't have any homework.” He answers in a mocking tone.

“I'm sure between the four of us, Someone gave you Something to do.” 

“Fine, whatever.” He crosses his arms like a child and pouts. “Eight is coming with me though.” He States. The mentioned man ruffles the nineteen year old's hair.

Emile pretends to ponder that.  “I will allow that.” He says as he looks back to Logan, who had returned everything back in its place.

“Ungrateful assholes, You guys should be thanking me. I basically did everything on this mission.” Virgil states as he places a file and a thumb drive on top of a chest of drawers next to the foot of the stairs.

 

He then leaves, hands behind his head, Peri One on his left shoulder, Eight trailing behind him. “You still haven't told me your little... secret…. The one you told the guys earlier today… I Wanna Know.” Eight shakes his head at that. 

Both disappear as they round the corner.

 

“I think, Patton and I should also take our leave. Today's mission was very …. Strenuous. I think it best to get some rest….  What say you Patton?”

“Yeah, and take a shower maybe…”  Emile and Remy share a look.

“Ooo GURL…”

“Not together…. As in alone.” Patton cuts in as he realizes the implications of that look.

Remy leans in and whispers “Are you sure?” in a very sly voice with a small eyebrow wiggle.

“You speak as if there is any other way to do so other than alone….” Logan says very confused.

“Well we thought...” Emile tries to explain. “….that you…. You know…. Because… you always…. Talk about….. never mind.” Picking up the file and thumb drive, he goes to Logan and gives him a pat on the back and says “I'll tell you later….. Take care Logan ….. Come on Rem, I'm gonna talk to Dee.”

“Oooh fun.” Remy exclaims as he follows Emile. “Bye Lolo, Bye Patty.” He waves back at them.

 

Logan and Patton climb the stairs to the second floor and disappear into their respective rooms.

 

———————————

  
  


2130,

THE SIDES’ MANSION,

THE OUTSKIRTS OF MOON CITY,

 

He gently knocks the door. Opening it, Logan stands there in his blue boxers, a black shirt, bare foot, wet hair in his eyes and a towel on his head.

 

“Patton what a pleasant surprise.” Patton brings up his hand to remove the curly hair from his eyes. 

 

“Hey, Lo. I … wanna…. I need…. I just wanted to…. Can we talk, there's this thing I wanted to ask you about.” 

 

“Why of course, but first can you walk with me. I have this thing I need to check on.”

 

”Sure”

 

Logan closes the door then walks towards the stairs, Patton a few inches behind him.

 

“What were you going to ask about?”

“Well… it's this thing that's been on my mind since this morning… and well…. Where are we going anyway?” He asks as he looks around the halls.

“The lab. Obviously.”

“Why the lab?” 

“You'll see.”

They round the corner and notice that there was a light on in  the lab. 

Logan marches in and stop in front the desk with the small side lamp that was on, towel now on his shoulders.

“Damnit Virgil, didn't I tell you to stop pulling all nighters? What are you even doing up?”

“I'm writing Damian a letter, I need to finish it tonight so Eight can take it with him tomorrow.”

“Eight you're allowing this?” Logan turns back to the twenty two year old who shrugs nonchalantly.

“Honestly! And Virgil, why a letter? Why not send Damian a text or something of the sort?” 

“Don't you think I've tried that? He never checks his phone.”

“So just get Eight to tell Damian to check his phone!” 

“This is more fun.”

“Go to bed, the both of you…. NOW!” Virgil and Eight share a look then scramble up and run out of the room.

Patton gulps, that was the third time he's seen that man –Eight– today.

“Sorry about that, but... kids you know?”

“Yeah.” He rubs his arm.

“You were saying, Patton?”

“Oh right…. Can we talk somewhere more… private? Please?”

“Oh sure.”

 

Logan closes the door to his office behind them as Patton takes a seat at one of the large couches on the left side of the room.

“Patton?”

“Oh, umm so that guy Eight… When I first saw him I was kinda freaked out, he gives off this intense, weird, freaky ora and…. Is Eight his real name or is it a nickname you guys gave him? What's his deal? Can he talk? Is he a psychic? Is that why he doesn't talk out loud but you guys can still understand him?”

 

Logan chuckles. “I wish the reasons behind his speechless state were some thing so happy…” He then takes a seat next to Patton.

“What do you mean?” 

“I don't know if the guys would appreciate me saying this but....It's all related… to answer your first question... No his real name is Not Eight…. Eight was the number he was giving as a … a… test subject…” Patton gasps.

“...When he was very young… about six years old… there was this… this doctor… evil man… he was obsessed with … superpowers and  finding out where they… came from so to speak… it was back when... superheroes and superpowers were a rare occurrence… this man he… experimented on Eight as a kid… test subject eight… you know, there were test subjects from one to seven before him… Eight was one of the very first test subjects the doctor had…” Logan takes a deep breath. “Do you know what distinguishes Eight from those before him?.... He was the only one to survive whatever inhumane experiments that doctor did. Those experiments… were… so very traumatic… when we found him… all he could recall was the number eight… he couldn't recall his name… his birthday… his favorite color… anything really…” He takes in another deep breath. “... they affected his temporal lobe… it's the reason for his quiet state… he can speak if he wants to, but his vocabulary is very… limited. And no, he's no psychic… it's just that we've known him for so long ...”

Logan gets up, back to Patton and rubs away the tears that were threatening to fall. He then turn back and says in a very monotone voice. “You must excuse me Patton, this subject has a bitter taste in my mouth… I must take my leave.” He walks to the door and opens it, he looks back. “It was nice answering your questions.” Then leaves the room.

“Logan, WAIT!” Patton yells as he gets up and runs to the door. He looks around… But Logan was nowhere to be found.

"... I'm… sorry." He whispers to the empty hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this chapter starts with a continuation to the argument Roman hears in the previous chapter.


	11. Roman/Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again.  
> Guess I'm making a habit out of it.

2130,

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

  
  


Purple eyes. The only thing currently running through his tired mind, consuming his waking thoughts. Sparkling, purple eyes. 

 

Laying on his small bed, in his not so big, government provided room, hands behind his head, staring at his glow in the dark stars covered sealing. 

 

_ Such beauty, who knew such levels of… of hotness even existed? ….. I'm not one for dark smudges of black eyeshadow under the eyes… but he can certainly pull it off. It makes the purple of his eyes Pop. _ He thinks to himself as a small lopsided smile creeps into his face.

 

“Roman! What nonsense are you spouting? He.Is.Your.ENEMY. You can't be… fantasizing about him!” He scolds himself as he brings his hands forward to rub his eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He shifts to his left and takes a look at the small digital clock on his nightstand.

 

04:03 read its red blinking light. “Well, I'm definitely not going to be able to sleep now. Might as well do something productive.” 

 

He pushes himself off his bed, grabs his towel

And heads to his small bathroom. “In my current state, Garrett will definitely be kicking my ass… I hate Mondays.” He grumbles as he shuts the door behind him.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––

  
  


2130,

THE TRAINING DECK,

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

 

Roman struggles to keep his eyes open as his hand to hand combat session nears its end. Each of Garrett's hits caused Roman to falter and almost stumble. His lack of sleep wasn't him helping either.

 

Garrett's leg forcefully collides with Roman's gut, causing him to double over and sends him back a foot or so. Roman falls to his knees, bends over and starts to dry heave the non-existent content of his empty stomach.

 

“The fuck?” Garrett scoffs. “I didn't even hit you that hard and you're in this sorry state? Pathetic.” He laughs and advances a few steps forward then grabs Roman by his collar.

 

Before Roman could even register what was about to happen, Garrett's fist collides with the right side of Roman's face. Knocking him out cold.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––

  
  


2130,

THE CAFETERIA,

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

 

“.... And then that's what they said.” Joan excitedly says, leaning forward towards Thomas, as they retell their friend today's events.

 

“No way! That's hilarious.”

“I know, Right? Honestly they're such a zany person. Too bad we had to meet under such bad circumstances.”

 

“Too bad you had to meet who understands what bad circumstances?” Roman asks as he walks towards his and his friends’ usual table, carrying his tray.

 

“This henchmen that works for The Sides, who's currently held prisoner in the lowest levels of our confinement unit. Their name is Talyn. They're…. Dude!!!!! What the hell happened to your eye.” Joan cuts himself off as they notice the dark blue and black bruise under their friends right eye, when Roman takes a seat next to Thomas.

 

“Oh, this?” Roman brings his hand up to touch his bruised cheek. “Ouch!.... It's nothing.”

 

“Doesn't look like nothing.” Thomas adds very concerned.

 

“No really! It's just Garrett trying to deface this work of art. It's no big deal.” Roman answers sarcastically.

 

“Are you sure?” Joan asks.

 

“Can't we talk about anything Else?” Roman asks.

 

“Okay fine.” Joan ponders a bite. “So,” they draw out those two letters. “Your mystery girl, any news about him?” 

 

“ Oh My GOD! I can not BELIEVE you're asking Me about HIM right now. And also… I can not believe that you Nicknamed him after a frickin Steven Universe character!” 

 

“Well yeah! They both caught the attention of the protagonist, i.e. you and Pearl… You guys crossed paths on multiple occasions, just like them….  We know nothing about them except for the first initial in the case of Mystery Girl and the superpower in the case of The Emo Nightmare…. And then there's the fact that…”

 

“Don't You Dare Finish That Sentence! It's not true! And also… Can we NOT talk about this either?” Roman says, hands crossed in front of him.

 

“Buzz kill much?” Joan huffs.

 

“If we’re not talking about this then…. What can we talk about?” Thomas asks.

 

“Joan, you said something about this…. Henchmen that works for the sides, called….” Roman snaps his fingers multiple times, trying to recall.

 

“Talyn!”

 

“Yeah! Exactly! Talk about them…”

 

“Okay, so Talyn is….”

 

–––––––––––––––––––––

  
  


2130,

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

 

“Roman!” She yells as she runs towards him.

 

“Laura!” He exclaims as he spots her.

 

“Yo Dude what's up?... What the hell happened to your face, man?” she asks as she inspects the bruise. 

 

“Oh you know…”

 

“Was it Garrett again?”

 

“Who else?” He laughs bitterly.

 

“You know what, I'M gonna put an end to this.”

 

“Come on Laura,” Roman complains as she drags him by his wrist. “You Know that Garrett isn't one to respond to people talking to him.”

 

“And that's why we're not going to talk to Garrett.”

 

“Then who?” He asks as she drags him through hallway after hallway.

 

They swerve a corner, and a look of confusion passes on Roman's face.  _ The doctor's office? _

 

“What are we doing at the doctor's office?” He asks once she abruptly stops in front of the double doors.

 

She turns around to him and puts he hands on his shoulders. “Just stay here, okay?” Then turns back around and knocks. “Doctor Sinclair! It's Laura. Can I come in?”

 

After a few beats of silence, she swings one of the door's open, gets in then shuts it behind her.

 

Roman leans forward, puts his ear to the door and tries to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

 

“Laura Seas, what a pleasant … surprise.”

 

“Heya doc. I know I've been asking for a lot of favours lately but I kind of need another… favor.”

 

A look of unamusement colors the doctor's face. He raises his right brow, signaling for her to continue.

 

“It concerns young Roman Prince.”

 

“Go on.” The doctor says, more intrigued now.

 

“Our young Roman is a very special individual. He's by far the strongest hero in his generation and whatever generation is in between our generation and his. He has a lot of potential….  And it's very clear that Garrett’s… methods of 'mentoring' doesn't match Roman's needs, and only works to snuff out his… natural talent. That's why… I… was thinking that maybe I... should, I don't know, take over his mentorship?” 

 

“Oh My God.” Roman whispers in excitement.

 

“It would be good for him. ….. Please!”

 

The doctor ponders a bit. He then says. “Miss Seas, you are hereby, from now forth, Mister Prince's new mentor.”

 

“Oh MY GOD!” Roman whisper yells.

 

“Oh My God! Thank you so much Doctor. You won't regret it. I promise.” Laura announces excitedly.

 

The door opens and Roman is met with her huge grin. “Oh my God, I can't Believe you would do such a thing like this for me!” He exclaims.

 

“Of course I would. You're such an awesome kid, dude.”

 

“Are you sure you're okay with this though?”

 

“Dude, don't say shit like that. We're gonna be the best team this agency has ever seen.” She gives him a big smile. 

 

They then both squeal in excitement and hug, like little kids who were just informed that they were allowed to have a sleepover.

 

“The hell?” Garrett asks as he stops in front of them.

 

“Mister Garrett. A word please.” Sounds the doctor's voice from inside his office.

 

“Ooohhh your in trouble.” Roman and Laura sing in unison and snicker, as Garrett heads to the double doors. They then disappear behind the counter, their snickering still audible from Garrett's spot.

 

“Lock the door.” The doctor demands once he was inside. 

 

“I have a bit of bad news, …Mister Prince will no longer be continuing his apprenticeship under your guidance.”

 

“Oh, thank God.”

 

“Come on, Dwayne. You and I both know that you aren't a man to fear or believe in God.”

 

“Says you.” Garrett scoffs.

 

“I never said I was.” Sinclair smirks. “Back to my initial point. Prince is now under Miss Seas’ care as per her request. And Since you were just liberated from a huge responsibility, I would like to assign you a... New task.” He says as he inspects his fingernails.  “Follow Seas and Prince everywhere. We don't want anything to happen to our little… specimen, after all now do we? And don't let either of them see you. Understood?”

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

“Good. That is all, you may excuse yourself.” The Doctor turns in his chair and looks with concentration to the distance. “Soon my little specimens…. Soon.”

  
  
  



	12. Patton–Roman/Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm definitely making a habit out of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a lot of swaring in this chapter

2130,

THE SIDES’ MANSION,

THE OUTSKIRTS OF MOON CITY,

 

Laying on his bed, holographic tablet in hand, Patton starts to roll around in frustration. He brings his hand up to the words on the flickering blue screen.

 

MAY SEVENTEENTH, 2130,

STATUS REPORT,

OPERATION BUNNY,

 

GOOD NEWS,  **|**

He double tapes the screen, then deletes what he's written.

 

MAY SEVENTEENTH, 2130,

STATUS REPORT,

OPERATION BUNNY, **|**

He writes and rewrites the beginning of his report multiple times, unable to express his train of thought.

 

Earlier today, Logan had given him the day off; Saying he had some business to attend to, and left Patton behind for unknown reasons.

Bored out of his mind, with no friends to talk to, –he really should have tried to make friends with the henchmen–no Logan to pester and nothing better to do, He attempts to busy himself with a stroll in this godforsaken mansion. 

 

Which brings us back to the source of his frustration. During what he thought was gonna be an uneventful stroll, he heard a few rumors circulating around, Whispers about a fabled side, ThE Logic. 

 

The name thrown around was LENCH GREEN.

 

From what he's heard, this man's characteristics fit perfectly the description of the… what? Five sides’? That T.D.O.S.H.I. had put out. There was no doubt in his mind; this guy's the real deal.

 

He brings his hand back down and quickly types out

MAY SEVENTEENTH, 2130,

STATUS REPORT,

OPERATION BUNNY,

 

LENCH GREEN IS LOGIC. **|**

 

The cursor blinks, and Patton looks away. He wasn't able to come up with any sort of introduction he was proud of, let alone send to his superiors. 

 

He takes a deep breath to steel himself. Giving up, he quickly presses the send button. Then presses the off button, causing the screen to retract into the small, circular disk in his hand, which he then hides under his pillow.

 

Patton sits up and rubs his face, contemplating whether or not he should tell the agency about Marvin Miles. He reaches for the disk under his pillow, then remembers the destination he was subconsciously heading towards earlier. Determined to check on the kiddo – even though it's clear that the little guy doesn't like him…. he feels the need to–, so he gets up, grabs his tablet from the table – to blending in with the other henchmen – and strides towards it. 

After what felt like a dozen flights of stairs, Patton reaches the lab.

 

He pokes his head in from the left side of the door. Surprisingly enough the kiddo wasn't sitting at his usual desk in the middle of the lab but instead was sitting near the entrance.

 

“Stupid assholes,” Virgil mutters as he tinkers with some small machine – that Patton couldn't identify – “They think they could boss me around because of that stupid three year age difference. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm legally an adult. I'm nineteen for fuck’s sake. So they should start treating me like one.” Stressing on his last word as he jerks his wrench. 

 

“Stupid… stupid… stupid. ‘Oh! You can't come with us Virgil, it's not  _ Safe _ ’.” He says in a mocking tone. “Well you know what, Fuck you Stupid Logan, stupid…. ….. Stupid.” 

 

_ Ah so Logan benched him as well. _ Patton thought to himself. He sympathizes with the kiddo, he had often found himself in similar situations back at the agency, as he was thought of as a liability because of his powers.

 

“And you Remy…. You're no better… ‘Ooh, it's not safe Virgy, you need to stay here for your own good… Ooh, look at me I'm a fucking bitch…’.” Virgil continues with his mocking tone. “Stupid, dick sucking, ass fucks,” 

 

_ That's a lot of swearing, this Kiddo has one interesting collection of vocabulary. _

 

“The next time Damian leaves for a business trip, I'm going with him.” He grumbles.

 

A purple with mint stripes version of Peri One jumps on to Virgil's work table and barks.  _ Oh great another one. Well shit. And this one has dog ears!!!!! _

 

“You're right Dot,” Virgil coos. “You're such a good girl…” And starts to rub its belly. “Yes you are… Honestly, I'm such a genius for creating you. Such an amazing girl.” She barks again and wags her tail.

 

_ Oh great. The f*cker has a tail, great, just wonderful.  _

 

A smaller orb fucker – as Patton has started to call them subconsciously– jumps on the table and barks too.

 

“No, Peri One, you're a good boy!” Virgil coos at the second smaller mint orb spider thing with the purple stripes. “You're all adorable babies!” 

 

Virgil reclines back, and covers his eyes with his arm. Patton fondly smiles and turns to leave. Virgil jumps out of his seat and whisper “You know what? I'm gonna go out ‘patrolling’” he uses mock air quotes. “Just to piss you guys off.” Then heads to fetch his suit. 

 

Patton looks back and thinks to himself,  _ it wouldn't be wrong... to follow him around to insure his safety; Logan would have wanted it… and plus… I have nothing better to do. _

 

———————————

  
  


2130, 

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

 

“So let me get this straight…” Joan starts, exasperated, clearly done with their friend's stupid shenanigans.

“Good luck with that.”  Mumbles Roman from his seat in front of the multiple screens in Joan's lab.

“... You want me,” Joan says slowly. “To make you an algorithm to pinpoint and locate your emo friend…”

“Uhu.”

“... if he appears … anywhere in the city…”

“Yup.” 

“... but it's not in a creepy, stalkerish, I have a crush on him way?”

“Yeah, there you go. See, it's easy to get.”  

“And how are you gonna get outta here without a permit from the agency? If I may ask.” Joan asks.

“Easy. I'll sneak out.”

“Wasn't that the reason you're in this mess in the first place? With the tracker and all?”

“It was because I was caught.” 

“What if you're caught this time?”

“I won't be, not again, I promise you.”

“Sounds to me like you want to, you know,” Joan wiggles their eyebrows suggestively. “With him.” 

“The reason I wanna track him down” Roman grits out. “is because I want to bring him to Justice, not because of his sparkly purple eyes. Definitely not.” He mumbles the last two words.

“Yeah right.” Joan scoffs, as they type in their new algorithm. 

“Sounds to me like a Romance is blossoming.” Chims in Thomas.

“Wait, What? Where?” Roman asks, fringing ignorance.

“You have a crush on him.” Thomas teases.

“I DO NOT!” Roman yells as he gets up, knocking his chair to the ground, in the process. Hands balled into fists. He clears his throat. “I mean, I don't have a crush on him,” he says in a lower voice. “I will have you know that A)” He counts on his fingers. “he’s not my type. And B) he is a criminal… who has escaped the hammer of justice….”

“So extra.” Mumbles Joan.

“.... for far too long and I intend to be the one to bring him to justice, …. And He means nothing to me ... whatsoever….” An alarm that indicates a match has been found sounds off.

“.... OH MY GOD, IT'S HIM!” Roman shrieks.

“I must leave to get my …. Suit.” He says in an almost normal tone. Then sprints out of this part of the lab. 

“He definitely has a crush on him.” Joan says in a very flat tone. 

“I know right!” Answers back Thomas, more enthusiastically. Basically vibrating with joy.

 

———————————

  
  


2130, 

DOWNTOWN,

MOON CITY,

 

 _Note to self…_ _never leave home without checking the weather forecast._ Patton thinks to himself. It was freezing today, there was about four inches of snow covering the ground, and it was still snowing. _What kind of place has this much snow in March?_

 

Patton had gone through with his small plan to follow Virgil, even though he knew that the nineteen year old would not like it, if he found out.

 

Perched on a window sill on the third floor, Patton hid from Virgil on the backside of the building. He takes a peek at the back alley to the right side of the building he was on, that Virgil had just gone through. 

 

“Well, well, well. We meet again Doom and Gloom.” 

 

“Roman!” Patton whispers to himself upon seeing his old friend.

 

“Ah, if it isn't Princess Sparkles.” Virgil retorts. “What, are you following me now?”

 

“Oh no. Us meeting here was pure coincidence.”

 

“Uha.” Virgil gives him an unamused look. “Looks like you can't stay away from me for too long.”

 

“I can definitely live without seeing you for the rest of my life.” Roman scoffs.

 

“Yeah right.”

 

“No, really!”

 

Patton laughs to himself, as their back and forth teasing continues. Patton fondly shakes his head as Roman bends down and collects some snow, rolls it into a ball, then throws it dead center into Virgil's face. 

 

“You prim asshole. You'll pay for this.” Virgil growls in a non threatening way. Then chucks a bigger snowball in Roman's direction.

 

“Well, I'm glad the kiddo has Roman to bond with.” Patton says as he turns around and leaves. As an all out snow fight broke out between the twenty year old and nineteen year old. With giggles and laughs filling the quiet night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post any new chapters for two weeks or so since I have official tests I need to study for. (And I've been working on a small surprise for the next chapter.)
> 
> So see you in two weeks or so. 
> 
> Sorry.


	13. Patton/Extra Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's still alive.
> 
> *Says a two week hiatus... Is gone for three months.*  
> Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely late update. But I promise it's worth it.🙃  
> To compencate, I'm uploading a few extra chapters along with chapter 13.

2130,

THE SIDES' MANSION,

THE OUTSKIRTS OF MOON CITY,

 

He will never get used to this. Sitting in the big library-like office, in front of the luxurious black wooden table. No matter how many times Logan invites him over, which as of late has been a lot.

Patton shifts in his seat and leans forward, immersed in their conversation. He brings his tea cup up to his mouth, - which is the last thing he expected, Logan inviting Him over for a friendly conversation over a cup of tea-. 

_ And really who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth… But that's not why I came here… Why did I come here?... It was something important… Something important I needed to discuss with him… But WHAT?... _

"... So he ended up with a limp." Logan was finishing. "And that's how we ended up with That rumor."

_ THAT'S IT!... Speaking of which… _

"Speaking of which…" Patton starts. "There's this interesting rumor going around…" He stops for dramatic effect.

Logan raises an eyebrow, as a sing for him to continue.

"... About…" Patton leans closer and whispers. "... ThE Logic."

_ This is your chance to get the info you need.  _ He thinks to himself.

"Ohh, Do tell!" Logan says, more interested now. -Slightly narrowing his eyes-.

"Okay, so there's this talk floating around the mansion; and keep in mind they're just rumors; that The Side Logic is in town. And get this, he's organising this big trade deal soon… It's kinda supposed to be a secret."

"Anything else?"

"There's a name that's been thrown around…" Patton moves closer to his 'boss' and whispers. "Lench Green."

"Huh! Intriguing." Logan moves around in his seat to retrieve his tablet from his drawer.

"I know, right!" 

A few minutes of silence pass, as Logan taps away on his tablet, before he speaks out again.

"Patton."

"Hum?"

"I need you to free your schedule for next Wednesday. We'll be going on a small… Excursion that day." Logan states.

_ Oh-oh, what the hell have I gotten myself into, now?  _ Patton swallows to dull the unease forming in the pit of his stomach. A chill running through his body at Logan's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this small chapter was supposed to be at the end of chapter 12. But I kinda forgot to write it back then, and I'm too lazy to go back and add it.


	14. Roman/Extra Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing with this chapter is...  
> I screwed up the timeline while writing and also forgot about it.  
> But it's still important, so...

2130,

T.D.O.S.H.I. OFFICE BUILDING,

THE WEST COST,

MOON CITY,

 

Strands of hair flew into his eyes as the crisp, moist, salty wind howled around him. The roaring sounds of crashing waves could be heard clearly from his post on the roof.

The creaking of the roof's metal door alerted him to the arrival of the agent that was to replace him in the shift switch. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and headed towards the staircase. Once inside, Roman rubs his hands together to warm them. He descends the stairs two at a time, and then heads towards central command.

Today was the day of the third of The Sides' attacks; which Patton had warned about in his last report. T.D.O.S.H.I.'s troops were stationed in their third main base since five o'clock. 

Base Three was mainly a normal office building; which happens to house the agency's large archives. So it was of the utmost importance to protect it at all costs.

Pulling his phone from its holster, Roman looks down at the screen to check the time. 

9:17. The screen read. 

They were now in the time frame HQ had set for the attack. Joan had created an algorithm to help them figure out an  approximation for the unknown time of tonight's attack; using data from all of The Sides' previous moves. They were able to narrow it down to about between 8:30 and 10:45, 11:05 max. Turns out these guys really love working under the cover of darkness. - Which Roman now suspects is because of their little Shadow Manipulator; whom might be at the height of his power at that time. But he hadn't shared his suspicions with any one yet. -

Shoving his phone back in its place, he opens the door to the control room. As soon as he stepped inside, Roman could sense the heaviness in the air. 

Something was wrong.

He spots God Might and S.G. in front of the main computer and heads in their direction. 

"Ma'am, Sir." He greats. Looking between the two, Roman quickly notices the worry on Laura's face. "Is something… the matter?" He slowly asks.

Laura rubs her eyes. "I don't know… Something feels off." She takes a deep breath and continues "… Something's not right here."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Woman. You're blowing shit out of proportion." Garrett growls, eyes not moving from the screen.

"Don't act like you don't sense it too, Dwayne. I know you do." Laura says pointedly, as she jabs him in the abdomen with a finger.

"Whatever, woman." He brushes her off as he moves her hand away from his abdomen. Eyes still glued to the screen.

"Sense what?" Asks Roman.

"I don't know, just… something." She answers.

"Ominous." 

"But it's definitely there." She continues; ignoring Roman's comment.

"Uhu." Garrett offhandedly agreed.

Roman takes his phone out once more and checks the time.

9:31.

In that moment the door bursts open. Roman looks up to see Iron Grid marching towards them.

"Something's fishy here." She says as she pulls down her hood revealing her half shaved head and short hair.

"I know…" Laura nods her head, to emphasise her concern. 

"Oi, guys." Claw's voice comes staticy through the comms. "This is a waste of time."

"No it's not."  Garrett growls. "Now get the Fuck back to work."

"This is Stupid." Grumbles Claw.

The alarms start to sound as soon as those three words leave his mouth. Red lights blinking all-around them.

The whole room is on high alert now.

Roman and the three heros scan the security footage on the many monitors in front of them; trying to locate the source of the intrusion.

Roman stiffens once he notices that the 'blaring alarms' were actually a distress beacon. He moves to check its source, - as it appears that none of the frantic heroes had noticed it yet.-

All four heroes' faces pale as the tab opens up to show the location.

"Son Of A Bitch." Garrett swears as he slams his fist down on the controls.

 "Shit." Grid whispers.

"Those Bastards." Garrett says as his fist tightens, knuckle whitening.

"Tonight's fucking mission was a damn decoy." Laura mumbles.

"They must've figured out we have a spy amongst their ranks." Grid adds.

"Or assumed we did." Garrett interjects.

Dread pools in Roman's stomach as he looks over the location on the screen once more:

H.Q.

 

———————————

  


2125, 

T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,

MOON CITY,

 

Roman runs through the building's  main entrance at top speed, out of breath. He bends over to take a breath when he noticed that everything was in place.

He reaches his hand to grab a secretary's shoulder that was running through the lobby. He then turns him to face him and asks. "Where's the breach?" 

"The fiftieth floor, sir."

"The doctor's office." Roman whispers. "Thank you so much." He says as he pats him on the back and breaks into a sprint.

 

Once on the fiftieth floor, he pushes the staircase doors open and rushes to Dr. Sinclair's office.

The huge double doors were thrown wide open. He comes into a hult as soon as he sees the giant words scribbled above the doctor's desk in dripping purple and black goo.

_YOU'RE NEXT SINCLAIR,_

_DON'T THINK WE'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU._

The TV was playing in the background. The newscaster was reporting the gruesome death of some child smuggler. Roman wasn't really paying attention as he stared at the message. The doctor a few inches in front of him; also staring at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?


	15. Roman/Extra Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I couldn't fit this scene anywhere.  
> So extra chapter?

2130,  
T.D.O.S.H.I. HEAD QUARTERS,  
MOON CITY,

Repositioning himself on his very uncomfortable plastic chair, clutching his stomach as he rights himself up from his laughing fit and wipes a tear from his eye.  
Roman, Thomas and Joan had all gone down to the holding cells to hang out with Talyn, as per Joan's request.  
And like many things Joan states, they were right, Talyn is a very funny and zainy person. This had been the eleventh time they had caused Roman to burst out laughing, in his short visit.  
Even though the small built person was chained to the table in front of them, -Hands in power suppressant cuffs, not very different from Roman's own.- It didn't stop them from gesturing animatically as they recounted the story of how their friend had gotten his foot stuck in a large vase when the were fourteen.

‘HEROES, TRAINEES, AGENTS AND ENGINEERS’. Sounded a robotic voice from the speakers over head. ‘PLEASE REPORT TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM IMMEDIATELY.’

Apologizing to Talyn and excusing themselves, the three stood up to leave.  
"Hey, guys?" Talyn calls back as they reach the door.  
"Yeah, Talyn?" Asked Roman.  
"The next time you go up against The Sides…" They hesitate a bit before continuing. "And you apprehended more henchmen… there's this guy, Virgil, he's my best friend… if he happens to be apprehended… could you give him the same treatment you gave me… and not throw him in jail with a life sentence like the others?" They take a breath while fidgeting around and looking down at the table. "He's not a bad person… just misguided."  
"We'll try our best to convince the higher-ups." Roman promises.  
"Thanks…"  
Roman nodes his head then leaves, heading to the conference room, Joan and Thomas on his heels.


	16. Patton/Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Main Chapter.  
> Also,  
> WARNING; There's a very graphic yet small scene. So if such things negativity affect you, then please skip the whole paragraph that starts with "All around him were white things...."  
> Also the paragraph is kinda like ....flashes. so yeah.

2130, 

WAREHOUSE 13,

THE FACTORY DISTRICT,

MOON CITY,

 

Patton draws his trench coat closer as the cold midnight air nips at him. They were currently standing in front of warehouse 13 in everyday clothes; Logan had insisted on it, 'to look more covert' he'd said. Seeing both of his companions on a mission out of costume was... weird for Patton, to say the least. He could see that it was just as weird for them both as well.

The last thing Patton expected, when he had sneakily tried to drag information out of Logan about Lench Green; was for his boss to drag him out to the factory district to work for the man. 

Then there was Virgil.

Virgil had insisted on accompanying them, when he found out. Logan had obviously scolded him and banned from doing so. But Virgil being Virgil, signed up for the job behind Logan's back; which pissed off his bespectacled boss, but after a lot of nagging and begging from Virgil and unexpectedly Remy, he finally relented. (There was also the fact that all three of Emile, Remy and Eight were off somewhere that day). And so here Virgil was, standing next to him; in a very light black hoodie of all things, and in this cold weather.

"Alright," Logan says. "We're going to enter the warehouse now. I need the both of you on your best behavior. No snarky comments, No sass," He says while looking pointedly at Virgil. "No chit chat, No slacking off. And please, for the love of whatever... Try to not to attract any unwanted attention to yourselves." He rubs his eyes as he finishes his sentence. "Understood?" He asks weakly.

Both Patton and Virgil nod their heads.

"Alright then, after you boys."

 

Shortly after entering the warehouse, each of the three had busied himself with moving crates; as this was a simple manual labor job. 

Looking around, Patton couldn't help but snicker to himself; as he notices that Logan was very much over dressed for their 'job'.

Then, Patton spots him; Lench Green. 

A lanky man with messy, black hair, sunken eyes and a little bit of facial hair. He was leaning against some crates, surrounded by a couple of guys who were eagerly listening to him ramble on about something.

Patton inches closer; wanting to better hear their conversation.

"Yeah man," Lench was saying. "I can totes score you a meeting with Deceit. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy, my dude." Green sounded suspiciously like a very stoned man to Patton. "Me and the boss man are supes close. Me and him, we're like this…" he says as he holds his hand up to show his index and middle fingers. "We're…" He was cut off by the sound of a crate falling and splintering on impact.

"What the fuck man!"  Green yells at the poor henchman as he strode towards him; his lackeys trailing behind him.

"Patton," The whisper of his name startles him, causing him to jump instinctively. "Over here." There was a tap on his shoulder from behind. Patton whirls around to see Logan with his index finger over his mouth. "Shh. Come with me." His boss whispers as he drags him by the arm, away from the broken crate.

"Um Logan,... What are we doing?" Patton whispers.

"We Are going to look through these crates." He whispers back.

Patton raises a questioning brow at him.

"I'm simply curious." Logan elaborates.

"You know curiosity killed the cat, right?" Patton mumbles.

"And I play scheduled games of Chess with Death every Friday." The stoic man retorts, stressing his I.

 

Logan and Patton start to open the crates; one by one, as soon as they were out of sight. The crates were filled with random nonsense and rubbish, but mostly pink, packing peanuts.

"He wouldn't be doing this sort of thing, if he weren't up to something… from behind the organization's back." Patton hears Logan mutter to himself. 

They spend a few more minutes rummaging through the crates, before Patton finds clear plastic bags filled with white powder. "Um Logan…" He holds up one of the bags to show his boss.

"Drugs!.... Marvelous job, Patton!" Logan says as he takes the bag from him.

Their celebratory moment was cut short by elevated shouts.

 

Logan shoves the plastic bag towards Patton, then takes off and rounds the corner. Patton follows behind, hot on his heels. 

Patton collides with the back of his superieure, when the man abruptly comes to a hult.

"Damn that kid." Logan whispers. "I tell him not to attract any unwanted attention to himself, and yet as soon as I leave for a few minutes, he gets into a fight; trying to Protect and Defend a useless klutz. Honestly!" Anger was clear in the man's voice. "That… Brat!" He stills once he utters that word.

In front of them, Virgil stands in front of Lench Green, growling. The lanky man was towering over the nineteen year old. Virgil tries to move closer to the man; attempting to intimidate him, but Lench shoves the boy to the ground. His lackeys surround Virgil, and attempt to kick him. This seems to snap Logan out of whatever trance he was in. Before he could interject. Lench growls out. "I am The Logic, kid." Virgil hisses at him. "Do you know what will happen to you, if I tell Deceit about this bull-shit? What He'LL do to you, if I tell Him?..."

Logan clears his throat before he raises his voice. "Not to intrude but,…" All the attendants turn to look in their direction. "...Don't those seem like questions I should be asking You?" He says as he steps forward.

"What?" Lench whirls around to face him, taken aback by the interruption.

"First off, I don't appreciate you bullying my subordinate like that." Logan advances towards the lanky man, pace steady. The click of his dress shoes echoing throughout the quiet warehouse. "And secondly, I must demand of you to return what you've stolen from me."

"And what the hell would that be?" Shouts Lench.

"My name." Logan says Coolly. He was now standing face to face with the lanky man. Faces meer inches apart.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Lench gritts out.

"You know exactly who I am…" Logan says, slowly as he extends his right arm, towards the face of A one very shaky Lench Green. Palm open. "But If you so desire to keep my name, I could… gift  you with the innate knowledge to go with it." A sinister glint sparks in his eyes, As he closes the distance between his palm and the man's forehead. 

Logan's eyes glow a dark neon blue, as an ugly howl of agony rips itself from Green's throat. The man starts to spasm violently before he falls to the ground. Body limp and lifeless. Eyes and mouth wide open.

Logan turns around, a small smirk on his lips.

"The human brain is such a fragile thing... Don't you think so, Lench?" He asks as he gives the man's limp body a kick. "You accidentally overload it with information. And then poof," Logan makes a small explosion gesture with his hand. "You've got yourself a vegetable… A figurative vegetable that is." He looks down at the drooling figure of Lench Green on the ground. "Honestly, You've brought this upon yourself. I really... despise falsehoods. Couple that with hurting Virgil and you're just asking for it." He turns back around to help a smiling Virgil up. He then turns his attention towards the rest. "As for the rest of you… Take this as a lesson you should never forget. Never Fuck With Any One Of Us Ever Again. Understandable?" They all nod frantically. "Marvelous. Now scram." 

 

-Meanwhile, inside Patton's head-

_ What the fudge? What in the name off all the kittens and puppies was that? What the fuc… I meant to say fudge. Yeah, That's what I meant, fudge!  What the fudge? What the fudge? What the fudge! What The Fudge! What The Fudge! WhatTheFudge!WhatTheFudge!WHAT THE FUDGE!WHAT THE ...  _

Patton's france train of thought was cut off by a series of slow claps.

 

"My my Logic," Came a very cool voice from the outside. "...Was that pleasant!"  The dark figure steps forward into the warehouse. More illuminated, now; Patton could easily recognize him from the blurry picture he was given. "But I do think that was a bit extreme, Logan." Says Deceit with a smirk. *cue Deceit's theme.*

"It's good to see you too, Damian." Logan says sarcastically. "How have you been? Oh, I've been doing great, thank you for asking."

"Oh God." Dr. Picani huffs out sardonically, from behind Deceit.

"Long time no see, Verg." Deceit says as he ruffels the purple hair of said nineteen year old. "So what's up, buddy?"

"Never leave me alone with those three dorks, ever again." Virgil mumbles into Deceit's chest as he hugs the crime boss.

"Ah Bitch, I resent that!" Quips Remy from behind Deceit, standing between Emile and Eight.

"Yes, yes. You resent everything, babe. So we'll just deal with it later." Deceit says brushing him off.

Remy gives a high pitched, offended "Uh." From the background as the snake man ignores him.

"Now, As for the important thing…" Deceit pretends to look around. "... You," He  points at the drooling vegetated man on the ground. "Using my organization to smuggle drugs…tsk, tsk, tsk. Disgusting! Huh, honestly. Speaking of which…" He moves his mismatched gaze to Patton. "You…" He says pointing towards him. "You my friend, did us a great favor tonight. I must say, if you weren't here, Logan would have never found those crack filled plastic bags at the pace he was going. I give you my undying gratitude."

"Oh, it… it was n-nothing, sir." Patton stumbles over his words.

"Nothing? You just single handedly saved my organization's reputation. We don't need to add drug smuggling and distribution on to our ever piling mountain of atrocious… 'sins'." Deceit air quotes. 

_ Fuck!  _ Patton thinks to himself.

"And that is why," Deceit continues. "It would an honor if you were to join us for a cup of tea, right about now. As a show of said gratitude, that is."

"O-oh no, I-I could never!"

"I insist."

"W-well… I-It's… you know… I can't..."

"Oh. That was not a request."

"Oh, okay." Patton swallows past the unease that was building up in his throat.

 

_ Patton you lucky bastard!  _ He thinks to himself, sarcastically.  _ You get to drink tea with Deceit. The elusive, cutthroat, menacing Deceit. _

 

"Will you do us the honor, Vergi?" Deceit asks.

Virgil gives him a bored look before opening a black portal underneath the seven of them.

 

———————————

  
  
  


2130,

THE SIDES' MANSION,

THE OUTSKIRTS OF MOON CITY,

 

Patton had never; in all his five years, expected the lair of Moon City's most dangerous and wanted criminals, to have something as simple as a common room. He stands corrected.  _ -more like sits, but whatever.- _

_ And I thought I've seen every inch of this mansion. Guess again! What even is this place? Where are we, in their cursed mansion? How big is this hellhole anyway? _

"So you're Patton Heart," Deceit says, pulling him from his thoughts. The man was currently putting down a tray with six matching china tea cups (on their small saucers), a china teapot, a china sugar bowl and a china creamer on to the coffee table in front of Patton. Virgil was standing behind Deceit, two plates in hand; one with a pyramid of bite sized lemon cakes, the other with a pyramid of tea sandwiches. "Oh! How rude of me." Deceit says as he pours out a cup of tea, then hands it to Patton. "I haven't introduced myself, have I? Damian Chase." He says as he holds out his hand for Patton to shake. Patton begrudgingly takes his hand, a strained smile on his face. "You've obviously met my family. I've heard interesting things about yo…"

_ Family?  _ Realisation dawned on Patton; though a bit late, as he started to connect all the dots together. All this night's events finally registering in his mind. His mind was racing a mile a minute, now.  _ Oh my GOD! Logan turned someone into a vegetable, Right in front of ME!... Logan is Logic! I've been working for Logic this whole time! Shoot, I gave the agency incorrect information! Wait The Sides are supposed to be extremely close… And Deceit just called the guys his family… OH MY EVER LOVING GAWD!  Emile, Remy And Virgil are all Sides! I've been hanging out with the sides this whole time! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! OH MY GOD! All this time I could have been home if I had just paid attention… this whole time! THIS WHOLE TIME! this whole time, I could have been helping Thomas, protecting Roman from Garrett, hanging out with them and Joan... I could have been free from this hellish mission if I weren't such an idiot. I should have noticed. I should have figured it out. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. StupID. StupID. StupID. StuPID. StuPID. STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. STUPID.STUPID.STUPID.STUPID.STUPID.STUPID.STUPID… _

 

***Now... You will be telling me; Willingly that is, everything about yourself. Like the good little dog you are.*** Patton hears, muffled; as if he were under water. His mind was becoming muddled, his previous train of thought lost to whatever influence he was under. Patten holds his head as it starts to spin. His vision goes blurry, and he feels a splitting headache coming on. 

Then suddenly, it was all gone.

Patton notices that Decei-Damian- was still talking. And apparently to him. "Uhm… sorry, what was that? I zoned out... Sorry." He says, a small awkward look on his face.

"I was saying that you should tell us a little bit about yourself." Deceit says.

"Oh, Okay," Patton takes a look at the six men sitting around him. Each was holding a cup of tea, with the exception of Remy; who was nursing a Starbucks cup, since he apparently hated anything that isn't coffee, but mostly tea. Which was weird to him… he'd assumed the sixth cup was for the loud twenty two year old. Not for the quiet Eight, since he just thought the man wasn't one to consume human food. He was very wrong, as evident by the tea sandwich he was eating. Wow, Patton must have zoned out for longer than he thought. "Let's see… I'm Patton Heart, I'm twenty three. I like cats, dogs, kittens and puppies and anything that's cute. I'm an only child but I have two surrogate brothers, Thomas and Roman and an occasional surrogate sibling, Joan. When I was three, my parents died in a car crash. I was then given to Saint Olga's orphanage, downtown…"  _ Why am I telling them this? _ "Where I lived until I was eighteen. When a rich man took me in. I can't really remember much from my childhood, or my parents really…"  _ I don't want to tell them this!  _ "Which is sad. Never knowing a mother's warmth. Never remembering a mother's love… I was never loved in that orphanage. It was what you'd call a... warm place, which must be why I was so eager to go with the man…" Patton's rambling was cut off by Virgil abruptly standing up, moving the coffee table in the process. Patton takes in a deep breath.

From the corner of his eye, Patton could see De-Damian give Virgil a pointed look.

"May I be excused? I need to retire for the night…" Virgil says, a bit fast. Damian dismisses the anxious nineteen year old with a flick of his wrist.

 As soon as he was dismissed, Virgil puts down his tea cup on the coffee table and sprints out of the common room. The Door slamming shut behind him.

 

"Okay, let's talk about something else…" Damian suggests. His miss matched eyes darting between the five men left in the room with him. His snake eye really unsettling Patton.

"You know… it's very weird Virgil didn't tell you about the Peris…" Remy says, shifting in his crouch on the couch.

_ Oh God!  _ Patton thinks as he eternally groans.

"Like very weird, mega weird… Heck, Uber weird..." Remy continues.

"What's a Peri?" Damian asks.

"I'm not gonna tell you, Gurl. Virgil would kill Me! I'm too… whatever to die. And plus Vee was really excited to tell, when he made them, that is. My point is… Go and fucking ask him."

"Oh, okay. Will do."

 

The night continued on with small banter between the men. Logan and Emile discussed space nerd stuff. Remy talked about the new shirts he'd bought, he also complained about the new barista down at his regular Starbucks. Damain recounted one of his adventures, while he was away. Then mentioned reuniting someone the four other men recognized from long ago. Which somehow, then sparked a heated conversation about nuclear physics -of all things- between him and Logan, with the occasional interjection from Emile and weirdly enough, Remy. At some point Damisn had invited him 'over' for dinner, "How about this Friday,... you come over… and have dinner with us?" He'd said. There was a bit of back and forth between them, before Patton had finally relented. The conversation continued on after that. There were a few jokes thrown around here and there. A funny story now and then, so on and so forth. Damian had to get up twice, to refill the teapot and restock on mini foods.

 

All throughout the night, Patton had tried to distract himself from Damain's snake eye. Removing his gaze whenever he felt it travelling in its direction. Distracting himself by looking at Logan. Or by looking over the paintings on the walls. To no avail. The more he tried to avoid it, the harder it became to do so. By the time they were to retire to their rooms, Patton had had it.

Patton corners Damian at the door. The later man raises a questioning brow. "I know this might be intrusive, sir. But I'm kinda very curious…"

"Uhu… hit me, I guess?"

"I wanted to inquire about your left eye, if it's not too..."

 

_ All around him were white things -White room-white walls-blinding white lights-white robes- white everything. He was drowning in white. The lights above flicker. There's shifting. A lot of shifting… and squirming. "Please… stop." Came a weak plea. More squirming. White noise. "I'm scared… I don't wanna do this." There was a bed. Trapped by cold, metallic restraints. Tears blurred his vision. "This is for your own good, boy." A gravelly voice from above. The sound of something being unsheathed. Hands holding him down. There was a metal scalpel. He can't breathe. "Please… please, I DON'T WANNA…" More shifting of sheets. More squirming. A stinging sensation in his arm. Head spinning. Buzzing. "If not for you own good, then for humanity's…" The man gain. Something cold forcing his eyes open. More buzzing. There was something advancing, getting closer and closer. "Stop! Please, stop." Heavy, ragged breathing. Tears. Metallic taste. More heavy breathing. "Stop, stop…" There's blood. A lot of it."stohooppp." A whimper this time… _

 

"...Uhh, sir?" Patton says, as he waves a hand in front of Damian's face. Trying to regain the man's attention.

"Uhm… Sorry, What was that?" Deceit asks, snapping back to reality as he shakes his head, extremely confused.

"Uh… Nothing," Patton backtracks. "Good night… or more accurately morning, sir." Scurrying out of the common room.

_ Well that was weird.  _

 

_ Never would I, in a million years, have thought that I would be having a friendly conversation with T.D.O.S.H.I.'s mortal enemy, over Effing tea. _ He thinks to himself as he heads to his room. Maneuvering his way through the new and foreign hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally, Snek Boy.  
> The concepts for this whole chapter and extra chapter 2 were some of the very first ideas i came up with for this fic.  
> So remember when I said the hiatus would be worth it?.... I made some art for my own fic. And that's why the hiatus was super long, also cause I'm super lazy. (I started the piece back in January).  
> You can click here https://really-bad-at-choosing-usernames.tumblr.com/post/186639240664/some-art-i-did-for-a-fic-im-writing to see it.  
> It shows the designs of the characters; since I'm crap at describing shit.


End file.
